Tabla 30 Besos
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: El romance entre el Dr. Henry Pym (Ant Man) y Janet Van Dyne (Wasp). Algunos basados en las historias del comic. Otros más en lo que podría a o no suceder en los distintos universos. NEW Chapter Este Fic participa en el reto especial: "De tal palo tal astilla" del Foro "La Era de los Vengadores".
1. Gardenia

**Reto 30 besos**

**Henry Pym / Janet Van Dyne**

**"Gardenia"**

— ¿Perdón? — su mirada era de asombro y podría jurar que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

—Me enamore de ti Hank…— repetí avanzando un paso hacia él.

Cabe aclarar que cuando realice este movimiento el Dr. Pym se hizo hacia atrás un paso casi chocando con su equipo de laboratorio.

— B-bueno… J-Jan… y-yo…— de inmediato huyo de mi mirada, aclaro su garganta unas cuantas veces y con evidencia que demostraba el tirar una probeta denoto lo nervioso que lo ponía mi confesión.

—No veo cual es el problema Hank… —otro paso más cerca, sonreí con un poco de travesura en mis pensamientos. —Yo no estoy min…

— ¡Lo sé! —por fin sus ojos claros chocaron con los míos provocando que me estremeciera ante la expectativa de su mirada. — Janet… creo que yo…

Mi corazón comenzó agitándose y mis mejillas enrojecieron, ahora era yo la que dí un paso atrás mientras él avanzaba hacia mí. Sus grandes y fuertes manos se posaron en mis hombros, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante este anhelante contacto. No podía siquiera parpadear por esto.

Desde la operación que me convirtió en la avispa, Hank tenía nulo contacto corporal conmigo, a excepción de cuando debíamos curarnos mutuamente alguna herida de batalla.

Y ahora me veía de esa forma tan penetrante, tan _**sincero**_. No lo decía con palabras pero creía ver en su mirada las palabras "Yo también".

Sentí su respiración tan cerca y nuestros ojos se cerraron disfrutando de aquel inquietante y dulce toque, sentí su calidez cada vez más cerca y añore con estupor sus labios; rogando en silencio por ese beso deseado desde la primera ver que le viera.

— Me estoy enamorando de ti… — susurro contra mis labios antes de… ¿Besarme en la frente? ¡Es en serio Hank!

Solté un suspiro lleno de frustración al instante en que abrí los ojos y me encontré con dos cosas muy curiosas, la primera era que ya no sentía la calidez de sus manos. Mientras que la segunda…

Sentí entonces un roce en mi mejilla por lo que gire mi rostro encontrándome con Ant Man sobre este. ¡Me beso la mejilla! Era ridículamente adorable aquel gesto.

Era cierto que me esperaba más y sin embargo no era como si me estuviera rechazando más bien era una carta blanca. Y no la desaprovecharía en absoluto.

Le observe con una sonrisa en los labios sin dejar de verlo, salto de mi hombro y dándome la espalda volvió a su tamaño natural. No me resistía jamás a las acciones que mi cuerpo solicitaba así que salte a abrazarlo enredando mis brazos en su cuello llegando a darle un suave beso en la oreja.

Se estremeció.

— ¡Jan! — exclamo con vergüenza ante mi acción por lo que le solté y espere a que se girara para regañarme. Y me sorprendí.

Sí minutos antes le note nervioso y sonrojado ahora era una manzana muy roja y temblaba ligeramente. ¿Así que ese era un punto sensible? Me sonroje ante mis pensamientos y desvié la mirada.

— ¡ES cierto! La colonia de _Solenopsis invicta_ está a punto de dar término a la investigación sobre el control de impulsos dentro del reino _Solenopsis._ ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? — Espera un momento… él estaba… ¿Cambiando el tema? — Entonces sí comienzo con esto y finalmente introduzco una con el adiestramiento dentro de otra colonia por ejemplo…

Definitivamente estaba fuera de mi zona de confort. Y lo peor era que había olvidado mi confesión.

Negué con la cabeza unas cuantas veces antes de posar mis manos sobre mis caderas y sonreír aunque él no viera. — Tengo una junta con tus nuevos accionistas… trata de parar un poco y comer antes de que regrese o te ira muy mal Henry Pym…— amenacé antes de girarme y salir del laboratorio.

No era tan desesperada como Jenny creía, estaría dispuesta a esperar a que mi amor secreto se confesara como era debido.

* * *

HOLA:

Un fic muy pequeño pero como va a ser una tabla de retos no esta mal.

Sí notan he usado el significado de la flor Gardenia. Que es Amor secreto y sinceridad.

Una dedicación especial a quien me inspira todos los días. Legendary Te amo. Y una más para ti que estás leyendo esto. Por favor anímate a comentar que tan mal me quedo jeje.


	2. KHz

Basado en: Tierra 81225

Advertencias: tome base de la Tierra 81225 donde no se sabe mucho de Janet para formar una historia con ello, todo es original a excepción de los poderes y la muerte de un personaje. Sin más y pese al OoC disfruten del texto.

* * *

**kHz**

* * *

Janet cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al fin estaba en casa, al fin lejos de Asgard… al fin el color que manchaba sus manos podía asustarla sin lastimar a otros.

Jamás intento matar a Loki, sus poderes no actuaban de esa forma y ahora debía intentar calibrarlos. El Gran Visir había aclarado que este poder que les brindara duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos y en definitiva eso, era mucho tiempo.

Soltó un suspiro recostaba en su mullida cama. Estaba tan cansada, tan sola.

Todos los demás se habían marchado a sus hogares o lugares donde pasar su soledad. Porque no eran exactamente un equipo. ¿Cómo personas tan distintas podrían serlo? La puerta de su habitación se abrió, se incorporó de la cama observando a su visitante.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Preciosa como siempre. ¿No lo notas?

—… Es cierto… lo estás… pero… tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

Bufo por lo bajo dándole la espalda al rubio ¿Cómo lograba conocerla tan bien?

— Pensaré que eres un acosador Dr. Pym — susurro con una sonrisa ladina. Sabía que el Dr. Saldría corriendo después de ello. Era demasiado tímido. En exceso.

Sin embargo no escucho ningún movimiento de su visitante y decidió por fin observarle. Estaba ahí frente a ella con una mirada llena de algo… extraño. Algo que no podía identificar ¿Lastima?

Jan se removió incomoda ante esto. No le gustaba la mirada de este hombre en especial, no le agradaba, era… excesivamente serio. Frunció el ceño tomando valor se acercó a él. Si quería sacarlo de ahí y hundirse en depresión solo había una forma de hacer que se alejara, era lo de siempre. Lo que los mantenía así.

— Ya no soy una niña Henry, no tienes que seguir tratándome como tu hermanita. — el torció la boca y le observo con más ímpetu. Siempre reaccionaba así cada vez que Janet sacaba ese tema a flote.

**Flash back**

* * *

Janet nunca conoció a sus padres, no sabía más que su nombre y ello por el guardapelo que lo llevaba además de su fecha de nacimiento. En el orfanato había conocido a Henry, él hermano mayor de todos y que por lo tanto los incitaba a buscar lo mejor. Con el tiempo se había vuelto tan unidos que era natural que se presentaran como hermanos.

A pesar de que no lo fueran.

En un principio todo era hermoso, tenía a alguien para ella que jamás le dejaría. Sin embargo y pese a todo pronóstico se enamoró de ese tonto. Tenía 12 años cuando supo que le gustaba, él tenía cerca de 22 años. Cuando consiguió su custodia ella no sabía cómo actuar en un principio. Era como ser rescatada de todo por tu príncipe y de pronto… este resultaba que ya tenía a alguien en su vida.

María.

La chica de los hermosos ojos claros, la científica seria, precavida y ordenada. La mujer de los sueños de Henry, su prometida.

Ese día fueron atacados en plena ceremonia. María muerta en los brazos de Henry, él llorando amargamente ¿Y ella? Capturada por alguien del que aún desconoce el nombre. Tan solo recordaba alzar su mano hacia Henry y pedir su ayuda. ¿Por qué no la veía?

No lo vio hasta 5 años después. ¿Qué paso en ese tiempo? No lo tenía claro, era como estar en un sueño que era más una pesadilla constante. Fue entonces al verlo nuevamente y arrojarse a sus brazos que noto el primer rechazo. ¿Era por las alas? ¿Por qué ahora era distinta? No le permitió ver su dolor por lo que con todo siguió insistiendo.

— _¡Te quiero!_

— _Jan, yo también te quiero… eres mi… mi hermanita…_

— _No lo soy Henry, mírame yo… yo_

— _¡Es imposible! Solo olvídalo Janet…_

Era había sido la única ocasión en que discutieran el tema. Ella comenzó a salir con algunos muchachos, él comenzó a reafirmar todo el tiempo que eran hermanos. Volvió a llorar.

Cuando ambos se unieron a los vengadores Janet sentía que estaba en casa, a pesar de la incomodidad de Henry. Los vengadores, Thor, Asgard, el grito de Loki, sus mejillas y cuerpo manchados de carmín.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Se estremeció recordando lo que pasara hace tan poco tiempo. Sus ojos cerrados y si corazón agitado, lleno de dolor y temor. Era una asesina. Había matado.

Sintió de pronto como s cuerpo era envuelto por el del mayor y a pesar de que mentalmente se resistió, la verdad era que lo necesitaba. Era desesperante saber que a pesar de todo no la viera como mujer y sin embargo ella.

Henry se removió incomodo un instante dejando algo en la mesita de noche. De pronto empezó a sonar una melodía muy conocida por ambos. Pero ¿Dónde estaba el fonógrafo? Se dedicó a buscarlo más solo vio una caja metálica. ¿Un reproductor actual? Pero el sonido era idéntico al de aquellos días en el orfanato, esos días.

Una risa llamo su atención, observo a Henry con sorpresa. Le robo el aliento; siempre supo que era encantador, y muy guapo pero el verlo sonreír así era una tortura. — ¿Qué rayos te propones Henry?

— Hank… tú siempre me has llamado Hank y no entiendo que pasa contigo Jan porque ya ni siquiera quieres verme. — pronuncio con seriedad y determinación pintada en sus pupilas claras.

—No lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo y no veo porque hasta hoy se te ocurre…

—Desde que te presente a María… exactamente fue ese día en que comenzaste a llamarme Henry… ¿Por qué? Pensé que era una forma en la que demostrabas respeto ante mí pero creo todo este tiempo me equivoque.

—Yo no sé de lo que…

— ¡Ahora no Janet! ¡Vas a escucharme! — exclamo furico por fin soltándola y dirigiéndose a la puerta la cual cerro. Se giró y regreso donde estaba tomando a la castaña por los hombros. —Sé que seguramente las repercusiones por el trauma que sufriste en Asgard te tienen en un estado soñoliento desesperada y me parece imposible que siquiera intentes llorar sacando todo los sentimientos que estas acumulando a causa de la primera persona que pues… bueno muere sin intención alguna por culpa indirectamente proporcional a la nueva adquisición en la fuerza de tus habilidades.

Todo aquello la dejo atónita, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Respiro nuevamente, con las mejillas coloradas por el enfado. — Henry Jonathan Pym no tienes ni el derecho, ni la obligación de llamarme así porque no somos nada.

— En eso te equivocas. Sí que somos algo… somos…

No quería escucharlo de nuevo así que le lanzo la almohada que tenía más cerca interrumpiendo de nuevo todo esto. — No somos hermanos, jamás lo hemos sido y jamás lo seremos. Porque nunca, escúchame bien Hank, nunca te he visto como a un hermano.

Aquello había salido de su control hacia bastante tiempo, y ya no sabía si debía salir de ahí corriendo o simplemente demostrarle cuanto lo amaba desde la tierna edad de 12 años.

—Eso me queda bastante claro Janet, siempre me ha quedado claro…

Escucho las palabras de Pym con sorpresa pintada en sus facciones. ¿Qué?

—Yo… tu… bueno…— dejo la almohada sobre la cama y se negó a verla por interminables segundos. Por fin se acercó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Se aclaró la garganta y con las mejillas coloradas declaro. — desde hace tiempo note como tu presencia provocaba que mis KHZ de ritmo cardiaco normal aumentara a un GHZ y no dudo que llegara en este mismo instante a un THZ probándome no solo una arritmia ligera, sino un posible infarto de seguir así…

— ¿Estás diciendo que te enfermo?— por lo poco que había comprendido Janet estaba muy enojada por esto.

— ¡Sí! ¡NO! Es decir yo… yo…— Janet se removió incomoda tratando de soltarse del agarre ajeno que cada vez estaba mucho más fiero sobre sus hombros. Ahora mismo deseaba ahorcarlo y salir de ahí. Se sentía estúpida por escucharlo, por aferrarse a cada una de sus ilusiones infantiles.

Y entonces sucedió.

Sus labios fueron cubiertos por lo del Dr. Pym logrando que todo a su alrededor se detuviera, cerró los ojos notando como la tensión de hacía unos segundo se iba de ella. Tembló cuando el bioquímico mordió levemente su labio inferior y se internaba en la profundidad de su cavidad. Aquella húmeda y cálida extensión del cuerpo ajeno le dio una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaron por lo que sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho ajeno y las de Hank bajaron de sus hombros a su cintura atrayéndola.

Pudo sentirlo.

Todo aumentado, cada sensación, cada roce aumentado por la cercanía del hombre amado. Su Hank. Suyo. El latido de ambos al unísono en un ciclo que parecía amentar con forme el ósculo seguía su rumbo. No lo entendía, no quería preguntar. Y sin embargo en ese instante en que su mente sufría y su corazón anhelaba a que aferrarse, nuevamente aparecía él y le brindaba lo que siempre soñó.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**_OK; juro que yo no esperaba que terminara así, tan sólo nació solo. Mis manos estaban poseídas al escribir esto jajaja espero guste y al menos me dejen algún comentario. Avisando que este fic cambiara de ubicación a comics. Nos estamos leyendo. Nos vemos en el próximo One Shot._**

**Notas:** Un Hercio representa a unCiclo por segundo, contemplándose a todo hecho que ocurra en forma repetitiva, y aplicado no solo a las Ondas Sonoras o a las Ondas Electromagnéticas, sino también a fenómenos marítimos (contemplando el Oleaje en un tiempo determinado) o bien hasta el fenómeno Vibratorio de distintos elementos que se encuentren en estado sólido.

Esta frecuencia es equivalente a un número determinado, sobre una fracción de tiempo mensurable en Un Segundo

Hz - Hertzios: 1

KHz - Kilohertzios: 1000 Hz

MHz - Megahertzios : 1000000 Hz

GHz - Gigahertzios: 1000000000 Hz

THz - Terahertzios: 10000000000000 Hz


	3. Dulce M-S: 7 Rostros (ROL)

Mini-Saga: Los 7 rostros.

_**#1 Dulce**_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su señora bonita. Una sonrisa infantil se posó en sus labios. ¡Tenia tantas ganas de verla! Y ahora estaba aquí.

Tenía las pestañas espesas y curveadas naturalmente, su nariz era pequeñita y recta, muy parecida a la de su mama. Sus mejillas se veían gorditas y rojitas lo que la hacía ver más bonita de lo que regularmente era.

Se acercó para abrazarla notando que había algo que estaba entre los dos. Con curiosidad alzo la sabana notando el camisón azul que ella llevaba puesto. Y algo en su pancita. ¿Sería…?

Con mucho cuidado puso su mano sobre la barriguita de la señora bonita. De inmediato algo comenzó a moverse ¿Tendría hambre? ¿O él tendría hambre? ¿Debería despertarla y avisarle o…?

Una gran idea cruzo su cabeza. « ¿Pero sí se enoja conmigo?» Pensó Henry, recordando el día en que les preparo aquella sorpresa a sus papas. ¡Y valla que se sorprendieron! «La señora bonita no se enojara, ella es amable con todos, aunque algunos no lo merezcan» escucho aquella voz que le cuidaba en todo momento. Volvió a sonreír y se incorporó de un salto de la cama en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

Janet se removió incomoda. Algo faltaba a su lado. Entre abrió los ojos notando un dibujo frente a ella. Era una flor azul. Una preciosa flor hecha con puntitos tan exactos que parecía computarizada. Se tallo los ojos incrédula un instante, antes de escuchar una risita a su lado.

Todo a su alrededor se aclaró, de inmediato busco al dueño de aquella risa y sonrió al notarle una charola con el desayuno en ella. — ¡Buenos días mi señora bonita! — escucho. Un vuelco le dio el corazón al escuchar esa frase.

— Henry… que bueno que estás aquí… pensé que ya no me querías porque no habías venido.

—Eso jamás señora bonita — tomo asiento sobre el lado vacío de la cama y puso la charola sobre sus piernas. — Es solo que he tenido mucho sueño y no sé por qué… pero ¿Sabe usted? Pensé que tenían hambre. Hace poquito toque su pancita y se movió. Y traje galletas con mermelada azul y té azul. — una amplia sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Henry.

Janet no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y sentir como el pequeño que llevaba en sus entrañas pedía atención de la persona frente a ella. Le reconocía sin duda. Se incorporó y acomodo las sabanas. Puso una almohada en su espalada con ayuda del rubio y se dispuso a ver su desayuno azul. Era curioso el hecho de que se viera delicioso. — ¡Estoy muy impresionada querido! ¿Cómo lograste esto?

La mirada brillante de aquellos ojos claros le dijo que estaba contento con su reacción. Y eso la hizo sentirse completa. Era extraña aquella situación inusual. Y sin embargo parecía lo más lógico del mundo.

* * *

—Colorante vegetal, no quiero que el bebé se valla a enfermar… ¡Ya quiero jugar con él señora bonita! ¿Crees que se parezca a Hank? Yo pienso que se vería más bonito sí se llega a parecer a usted. ¡Oh! Mientras no se parezca a YJ estaría bien a veces da un poco de miedo ¿Lo sabías? ¡Quizás sea como Pym! Definitivamente será muy divertido. ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue?

Henry no podía dejar de ver el abultado vientre de la señora bonita. No recordaba cuando él era un bebito dentro de su mamá. ¿Qué se sentiría? —Ya los sentiste… ¿Quieres escucharlos? — escucho la voz de la castaña. Con emoción se acercó hasta ella. Quien ya tenía la charola con el desayuno azul. La hizo a un ladito haciéndole espacio.

¡Era tan emocionante!

Puso su cabeza sobre la pancita de la señora bonita y cerró los ojos. Imagino como seria en el interior. Oscuro y tenebroso ¿Quizás? No podía ser así. Dado que era dentro de la castaña, seguro era un lugar muy divertido para jugar. Pero a lo mejor se sentía ahí muy solito. — Hola Henry, yo también me llamo así. No culpes a la señora bonita por el nombre, creo que nos quiere mucho y por eso te puso así. — dijo logrando que Janet se emocionara hasta las lágrimas.

— No tengas miedo Henry. Hank y la señora bonita te cuidaran muy bien y si nadie nos ve; seguro me dejan jugar contigo — murmuro emocionado el rubio escuchando el curioso dababum y sintiendo el movimiento de ese pequeño ser. Ese sonido le hacía sentir relajado y muy contento — Gracias por estar aquí, yo te voy a querer mucho, mucho y te enseñare todo lo que la abuelita me enseño, veras que estarás muy contento con nosotros.

Se quedó callado cuando sintió la mano de su señora bonita acariciar sus cabellos. Era algo que tenía muy bien guardado en su joven corazón, junto a las pinturas de la abuela y los extraterrestres azules. — Los amo a los dos… Hank será un buen papá para ti Henry… te lo prometo…— susurro soñoliento el rubio posando sus labios sobre la barriga de la castaña en un casto y dulce beso. Antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Bueno esta es una Mini-saga que esta dedicada a legendary, la cual rolea a Hank Pym en F.B. y es mi pareja ;3  
¡Por qué los siete rostros? poco a poco se dará más información sobre esto.  
Y subiré la ficha técnica en mi perfil la próxima semana.

¿Alguien adivina el por qué?

¿Algún review? ;o;


	4. Buenas noches M-S: No me ames

Mini historia: No

**Buenas noches**

# Palabras: 1,154

* * *

Dio otro giro en la cama, era tan extraña esta situación. El estómago le daba vueltas y sentía una fuerte migraña.

_"Ya pasara, siempre pasa"_

Escucho para sí misma las palabras que su prima le decía. Es que no era razonable, común, ni siquiera sonaba coherente.

Pero ahí estaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza aguantando las ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¡Ella misma renuncio a él hace años! ¡AÑOS!

Entonces ¿Por qué ahora le afectaba tanto la situación?

_"Ya no eres una niña Janet, no puedes seguir enamorada de un idiota"_

Recordaba las palabras de ella y aquellas miradas llenas de lástima que muchos le dieron en aquel tiempo. ¡Que hipocresía ya suya! Detestaba este momento con toda su alma, se odiaba a si misma por ser tan débil.

— ¿Jan?— la voz de su actual pareja la saco del sentimiento que la inundaba en ese instante.

¿Por qué pensar en Pym? ¡Sí tenía a un hombre maravilloso a su lado!

Compuso una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro y fijo su mirada en los ojos ajenos. Él no creyó en su actuación pero no le dejaría preguntar nada. De inmediato tomo sus labios y le beso de forma predadora. Asaltando aquella cavidad, embriagándose con el sabor a whiskey que tanto detestaba.

Janet había pasado de novio en novio después de su divorcio. Después de aquel abuso que vivió por la persona que más amo en la vida. No veía a Pym a menos que fuera necesaria la colaboración entre su per héroes. ¿Cuántas veces habían determinado tratar de que esto funcionara? ¿Cuántas veces habían fallado en el camino?

¡Es que simplemente no era su destino permanecer juntos!

Y entonces había llegado la noticia.

_"Tiene una relación y un hijo. Olvídate ya"_

Un cubo de agua fría había caído sobre ella con estas palabras.

Un hijo

Un hijo que ella siempre temió tener.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir las manos ajenas recorrerla. Era una sensación placentera, misma que adoraba con profundidad. Que le hacía olvidar. Sus manos buscaron el cuerpo ajeno tratando de aferrarse a este placentero acto. Él se detuvo en seco, cortando el beso. Ella abrió los ojos por fin, tratando de entender porque se detenía tan abruptamente.

— Esto no va a funcionar nunca Janet.

— ¿Por qué dices esto?

— Porque no lo has olvidado…

— ¿De qué estás…?— sintió la amable mano del rubio sobre su mejilla húmeda. ¿Había llorado? No pudo evitar bajar la mirada de inmediato, no podía enfrentarse a esos ojos claros, ese rostro que le demostraba decepción. ¡Lo quería! De verdad lo quería… pero no lo amaba, no de esa forma en la que amo a Hank Pym.

— Ten mucho cuidado, no me gustaría que volviera a lastimarte… — él sonrió para ella, con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, con ese factor cómplice que siempre les identifico.

— No voy a volver con Hank… jamás…

— No puedes seguir engañándote cariño, Jamás podrás olvidarlo.

— Somos diferentes, yo no puedo… jamás podre…

Sus ojos se empañaron llenos de lágrimas y por un instante un escalofrió la lleno. ¡Hacia tanto que no sentía esa brisa!

— No puedes decidir por ti misma preciosa, no puedes seguir aquí escondida…

— ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Hank no me necesita! ¡Jamás lo ha hecho! Y yo no puedo volver…

— ¿Por qué? ¡Sólo tienes que estirar tus alas!

Por fin alzo el rostro hacia él. Sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban al ver el rostro de Hank. ¿Cuándo?

— ¿H-hank? — salió de sus labios en un susurro. Las luces se apagaron y se sentía todo tan frio, helado.

* * *

Trato de aferrarse a sí misma, trato de darse un poco de calor. Pero era inútil, nada parecía funcionar.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué sentía que nada tenía sentido? Pero todo al mismo tiempo tenia, un ritmo, una lógica, un inicio.

— Wasp…

— n… st… po…ble...

— …an..

— ..an..t..

— ¡Jan!

Sus ojos se abrieron, todo era borroso. Más una calidez la envolvió con ternura.

— Volviste, volviste Janet… mi Jan…

Esa voz se le hacía tan conocida, ese tono, el matiz la pronunciación. Esos brazos que le aferraban con fuerza, ese olor, calor, sensación. ¡Sensación!

¡Hacia tanto que no sentía! No así, no de esta forma.

No podía hablar, tan solo se aferraba a esa persona. ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Eran tantas las incógnitas y ella estaba tan ansiosa de saber.

El la llevo en brazos todo el camino. Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo con fuerza agitado. Le observo de perfil ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cómoda con él? ¿Por qué la veía con los ojos brillantes y llenos de lágrimas? ¿Por qué esto le hacía sentir falta de aire? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar?

Llegaron una habitación, él se sentó sobre la cama, aun teniéndola en brazos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo antes de que él comenzara besando su rostro, cada parte de piel que cruzaba sus labios y ella se aferró a su traje.

Amarillo.

¡Qué hermoso color!

— Jan… mi Jan… tanto… tanto yo…

Se quedó callado al no verla responder y de pronto la calidez que la rodeaba se sentido incomoda, como sí algo sobrara o faltara ahí. ¿Qué era?

Con curiosidad toco su rostro, delineando con las yemas de sus dedos cada facción. Era un hombre apuesto, que con los años y la tristeza en sus pupilas le hacían aún más perfecto. En lo imperfecto. Ella estuvo varios minutos comiéndolo con una delicadeza extrema. Como si tuviera miedo. ¿De qué?

— H-hank… — susurro con la voz cansada y rasposa, como si en mucho tiempo no la hubiera usado.

—Oh Janet…— La recostó en la cama aun abrazándola y se tendió a su lado. Por largo tiempo se observaron en silencio. Él sin soltarla, ella viéndolo fijamente.

— Buenas noches mi amor…— susurro Hank besando su frente y cerró los ojos adormilado.

Janet sintió que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas ¿Era un sueño? ¿Cuánto duraría esta vez? Había soñado tantas veces que regresaba a casa que Hank la aferraba de esa forma y que todo estaba bien.

Pero seguía perdida en aquella explosión de energía que era ella misma, sin principio, sin fin, sin un porque o cuando. O como o quizás. Trato de aferrarse a esos brazos que le protegían, aunque fuera otro sueño, aunque intentara una vez más aferrase con los recuerdos de su pasado.

A veces era Tony, Clint, Steven, Thor… no importaba el nombre, no importaba quien fuera, se aferraba a Hank una y otra vez.

"Es una persona muy torpe… pero fuerte, inteligente y admirable… no lo olvides. Sí alguna vez te encuentras con él… confía"

Recordaba esas palabras que dijera a una persona ¿a quién? No tenía relevancia.

No aguanto más y sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, para poder verlos a todos de lejos como hacía tiempo iba haciendo. Para vigilar cada movimiento enemigo, para cuidar a sus seres queridos… para saber que pasaba en su vida.

* * *

Continuara….

* * *

Hola: creo que sólo continuare realizando este fic por amor a legendary a la pareja. Porque hace falta más amor para esta pareja hermosa. Con el próximo estreno de Ant-man posiblemente aparezcan más fic's pero todos con las equivocas ideas de la película. Dado que aun no quiero creer los rumores que hay al respecto y matan totalmente mi canon, me abstendré de meter datos de las pelis a menos que cambien de opinión y le den a esta pareja algo hermoso y no una tontera.

En fin, como es imposible que eso pase, espero que alguien al menos me deje un comentario... me deprime escribir por amor propio y sin comentarios.

Es como que nadie lee tu historia.

hahaha en fin. saludos!


	5. Nuestra distancia y esa persona MS:No

_**Nuestra distancia y esa persona.**_

* * *

Mini serie: No

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos pensó que era un sueño más. Con temo su mano se posó en la mejilla ajena. Esa piel que tan bien conocía, con ese tono cremoso y las mejillas sonrojadas tenuemente, esa nariz respingada pero pequeña que tanto gustaba de morder. Largas y espesas pestañas oscuras que tras sus parpados cerrados ocultaban esos ojos claros que tanto amaba.

Soltó un suspiro nostálgico, su corto cabello cobrizo ahora le llegaba a la espalda baja. Estaba preciosa. No podía dejar de observarla, no quería dejar de hacerlo. Tanto tiempo había esperado para recuperarla, tanto tiempo le había llorado y soñado con estar así con ella.

Escucho toquidos en la puerta. Decidido a ignorarlos estrecho hacía él el cuerpo de su esposa, suya. La insistencia de la persona detrás de aquella puerta comenzaba a cansarlo. No quería despertarla, no quería soltarla ¿Y si fuera un sueño?

Irritado se incorporó dejando a Janet acomodada y cobijada, solo serían unos segundos y volvería a abrazarla. Primero tendría que echar a la persona que se atrevía a invadir su privacidad. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con no solamente la sub directora del colegio, también con la mitad de los muchachos, los cuales se notaban muy curiosos.

— Hank… ¿De verdad es Janet?

— ¡Lo es! ¿No es maravilloso? — no pudo evitar abrazar a su gatuna compañera, estaba tan lleno de euforia, los murmullos y las preguntas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y él no sabía cómo manejar aquello. Lo cual era extraño puesto que era el líder del lugar pero su estado era tan precario y volátil que no sabía qué hacer.

De pronto todos se quedaron en silencio, el corazón de Hank se agito al notar como todos observaban tras de él. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Se giró de inmediato. Y ahí estaba.

Sus preciosos ojos azules se notaban heridos al observarle. Quiso acercarse a ella, más dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos muchachos, la señorita Van Dyne necesita descanso…— escucho decir a la sub directora. — ahora… ¡William! — Hank noto aquel peso y calidez sobre sus hombros y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió incómodo.

— Jan… esto…

Se quedó callado cuando observo aquella sonrisa en su esposa, sabía lo que seguía después de esta. — Podrás preguntarme todas esas dudas más tarde… ahora necesito dormir… si me disculpan…— no le observo, simplemente paso de largo.

Se iba, se alejaba nuevamente de él. Tomo a Will de sus hombros y se lo entrego a Tigra, disponiéndose a seguir a la cobriza. Una mano en su brazo le detuvo — necesita estar a solas Hank, debe reflexionar además Wasp hace mucho tiempo que no está aquí, no sabemos qué repercusiones…

El rubio se soltó del agarre y con aquella mirada dejo callada a la mujer. —Mi esposa me necesita Tigra, es lo unico que necesitas comprender…

Y se fue tras ella sin saber lo enfadada que dejo a la que había sido su amiga durante tantos años.

Ignoro a todo aquel que se le cruzaba por el camino. ¿Dónde estaba su Jan? ¿Por qué lo observo con esa mirada tan herida? ¿Por qué? Se juraría que estaba loco y que todo el regreso de su esposa había sido una buena alucinación sí no estuviera él ahí.

Cerró los puños con fuerza ignorando el hecho de que sonreía hacia su Janet de aquella forma. Dolía, dolía el ver como la distancia entre ellos estaba tan grande y esa persona era de cierta forma culpable.

¿Culpable? No había ninguno más que él.

Él que la había dejado irse, que le había humillado y transgredido. Su bendita culpa volvió sobre sus hombros y no tuvo el valor de acercarse. Y sin embargo algo en su interior gritaba lo suya que era esa mujer. Suya porque la amaba, suya porque la necesitaba y añoraba. Solamente suya.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hank! ¡Henry Jonathan Pym! —ignoro los gritos ajenos hasta llegar a su habitación. Entro en esta y cerro con seguro. Por fin observo aquel rostro enfadado que tanto amaba. —se puede saber ¿Qué demonios…?— no dejo que terminara la frase, pues sus labios fueron sellados de inmediato.

Hank jamás había sido un hombre que hiciera las cosas sin pensarlas, mucho menos que se dejara llevar por las emociones, jamás, solo… solo cuando se trataba de ella, los razonamientos dejaban de existir.

Pensó en cierto momento que Janet se resistirá al beso pero, al contrario lo respondía. Introdujo su lengua con ferocidad, se encontró de inmediato con aquella extensión húmeda y conocida. Danzo entonces en esa cavidad saboreando cada ápice de la misma. Sus manos le tomaron de inmediato por la cintura, sintiendo como ella deslizaba sus manos por su cuello hasta aferrarlo y unir sus cuerpos.

Tan desesperado, tan ansiado. Beso, mordisqueo y chupo aquellos labios como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Hasta que finalmente la respiración le hizo falta a ambos pararon. Sus frentes unidas, corazones agitados y respiración faltante. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Hacían falta las palabras para mencionar aquello? ¿Realmente ellos…?

— Te vez muy feliz Hank… se ve que eres un buen padre…— la sonrisa se congelo en los labios del rubio al escuchar la afirmación de la mujer amada. ¿Y eso que significaba? Sintió como Janet temblaba ligeramente, la abrazo con fuerza, sin querer dejarla ir nuevamente.

— Te amo Jan…

— Tiene que ser un sueño… a ti te cuesta tanto decir esas palabras… aunque lleváramos años juntos.

Otro golpe más al ego del científico, era verdad. Sin embargo en ese instante tenía la necesidad de gritarlo, de expresarlo en toda su magnitud. — No es un sueño mi vida, aquí estoy contigo…

— No juegues más… tú no eres mi blue eyes. Se separó acusándolo. — y aunque lo fueras… ya no me necesitas… ya tienes una nueva familia.

— Pero ¿qué estas…? — no pudo decir más al ver aquellos ojos de cielo derramar una tenue llovizna. Trato de acercarse pero ella se alejaba a cada instante.

Como si existiera una distancia considerablemente mayor a la que existía hacía poco más de 24 hrs. Pero esa distancia, sólo era la presencia de una persona entre ellos. Y no precisamente se trataba de Tigra o Clint.

* * *

Continuara.

Gracias por los comentarios, me hacía falta jajaja. Por cierto el capítulo anterior y este, están basados en el comic y en lo que yo quisiera que sucediera al encuentro de ellos. Dos. Hahahaha cualquier duda solo contáctenme.


	6. Si Pudieses ser Mía M-S:7 Rostros (ROL)

Notas: Es basado en un AU. Esta es una más de las facetas de Hank. Aunque eso solo lo sabe legendary quien fue la que le puso este toque a su Hank en rol. Gracias amor. Va dedicado a ti y a todos y cada uno de los lectores de este fic.

* * *

**Si pudieses ser mía**

* * *

— Hank ¿Qué estas investigando ahora?

El matraz cayó al suelo llenando el suelo de aquel químico con el que estaba trabajando. El silencio lleno el lugar antes de que una risita lo desconcertara, frunció el ceño.

— Ahora tienes tiempo de acompañarme de compras.

—Tengo que iniciar de cero

—Pero Hank…—un puchero se formó en los labios de la castaña.

La observo de reojo notando sus grandes ojos azules observarlo con algo parecido al reproche, sus carnosos labios que se veían apetecibles con aquel gesto infantil.

_**Yo era torpe**_

Cerró los ojos y se dedicó nuevamente a limpiar cada gota del desastre químico en el piso, aparentemente ignorando cada una de las palabras de la mujer frente a él. Vio como con un gesto de furia contenida, la avispa pegaba en el suelo con su tacón de 15 cm y salía de la habitación.

Soltó el aire contenido en los pulmones y esbozo una sonrisa triste. Ella era como una estrella lejana, y el un pobre diablo. ¿Cómo podría siquiera intentarlo? Sus inventos eran un fracaso, trabajaba con los mejores pero no era libre. En conclusión todo era una pérdida de tiempo.

_**Ella era preciosa**_

— La hormiga faraona se encuentra en todo el territorio de los Estados Unidos. La hormiga faraona es pequeña, mide aproximadamente 1/16 de pulgada de largo y puede ser de color amarillo, marrón claro o rojo. La parte inferior de su abdomen suele ser más oscuro que el resto del cuerpo. Mientras por otro lado —el rubio señalo otro hormiguero que tenía en la mesa más cercana—Se conocen seis especies de hormigas de fuego en los Estados Unidos, y la más molesta de todas es la hormiga roja importada, que se encuentra en todo el sur de los Estados Unidos. Las colonias de hormigas de fuego incluyen especímenes de varios tamaños, de pequeños (1/16 de pulgada de largo) a grandes (1/4 pulgadas de largo). Generalmente son de color rojo, aunque hay algunas de color marrón o negro, y el abdomen suele ser más oscuro que el resto del cuerpo. Por lo tanto son…

Estaba tan emocionado por ello que cuando se fijó en las personas que supuestamente estaban prestándole atención, noto como cada uno de los científicos le ignoraba, incluso bostezaban con descaro. Y ella; sus ojos azules le observaban con fijeza y una seriedad en el rostro. Se giró para observar a las hormigas, era tan complicado. Mordió su labio inferior con frustración. Las ganas de salir de ahí y repetirse lo estúpido que era estaban cada vez más presentes.

_**Yo era un aburrido sin remedio**_

—Entonces lo que quieres decir es que a pesar de que las especies pueden diferenciarse por los factores internos, más que nada por la supervivencia en ciertos territorios, de igual forma se les identifica por la vestimenta que usan.

Las risas en el salón de clases se hicieron presentes al instante en que ella y su melodiosa voz terminaron de expresarse. Se giró a observarla justo en el instante en que se incorporaba y pasaba al frente. Tomo los marcadores de colores y comenzó a dibujar lo que previamente había explicado.

— De esta forma cuando me encuentre a alguna de estas especies podré observarla y decir. ¡Wo! Pero su es una Faraona. Cuando pregunten otros compañeros solo podrán pensar en Egipto cuando sabemos que está en todo Estados Unidos.

Las risas se hicieron presentes así como varias personas comenzaban a alzar la mano para preguntarle a él todo respecto a estas distintas especies. La observo de reojo nuevamente y con una sonrisa triste se sintió miserable.

_**Y ella era fascinante hasta el infinito**_

— ¿Perdón?

—Es lo mejor Srta. Van Dyne. En primer lugar está mal visto que los alumnos convivan tanto con sus profesores…

— Soy tu becaria…

—… de igual forma las habladurías del favoritismo serian una desventaja para…

— Nos conocemos desde hace años e incluso me pones a trabajar de más.

—… su acceso a la carrera por lo que sería mejor para ambos que esto acabara.

No podía escucharla, sí lo hacía menguaría su decisión al respecto. Era lo mejor, no la merecía, no podía ofrecerle nada, solo era un idiota profesor que investigaba cosas que detestaba en sus ratos libres y tenía un sueldo mediocre. No podía tenerla cerca más tiempo o terminaría arruinado.

"Era lo mejor."

—Henry Jonathan Pym. ¡Eres un idiota!

Fue lo último que escucho antes de que sonara la puerta azotándose. Su corazón dolía. La respiración le hacía falta y su mirada comenzaba a fallar.

— Es lo mejor Jan… mi Jan.

Susurro a nadie en aquel salón vacío. Se sentó en su silla y reflexiono. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que la amaba? A días de conocerla de ver que no era María. Pero había sabido desde que sus miradas se cruzaron que, su vida ya no sería la misma. Sí tan solo fuera… pero no lo era. Ella la heredera de Industrias Van Dyne merecía a alguien mejor. Se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"Alguien como Stark"

Una gota en el piso, una gota roja. Sus ojos se abrieron con ironía. ¿En qué momento fue tan idiota para romper su móvil y terminar lastimándose la mano?

_**Si las personas fueran lluvia, yo sería llovizna**_

El año escolar había terminado y ella seguía comportándose indiferente con él, entregaba todo a tiempo pero ni una sola sonrisa le regalaba "como antes". No era que lo extrañara, era más bien lo esperado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio terminaría enamorada de su profesor que le llevaba al menos 7 años? ¡Pobre, patético y sin nada más que historias de hormigas!

No la vería de nuevo, había terminado satisfactoriamente su trabajo con él y ahora podría dedicarse a lo que tenía que hacer. Cerro el folio con el último trabajo que la señorita Van Dyne le entrego. Supuestamente debía regresarlo pero a última instante se lo quedo para él. ¿Para qué? ¡Era un verdadero masoquista!

La puerta se abrió, por lo que soltó el folio, el cual cayó al piso.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesi…ta?

Ella estaba ahí con su delgada silueta definida por un sencillo pero hermoso vestido de algodón veraniego. Llevaba unas zapatillas abiertas, pendientes de brillantes y llamativos. Todo en ella lucia perfecto.

Aclaro su garganta y se negó a verla de nuevo, pero no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Con una seguridad que creía desconocida llego hasta él, con su rostro bonito lleno de una mueca de frialdad y seriedad imposible.

Un vuelco en el corazón. Todo el ambiente tenía el sabor de una inminente despedida.

"si pudieras… ser mía… pero es imposible… porque una estrella pertenece al cielo. Y una hormiga solo puede estar en la tierra."

Un destello le hizo observar los pendientes de Janet, eran en forma de avispa. Los que él le regalo en la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que celebraron juntos.

"Ella vuela libre, lejos, resplandece, peligrosa, añorada. Siendo un todo. Y yo solo puedo trabajar, seguir ordenes, ser una obrera más."

Cuando lo noto ella estaba frente a él a uno solo paso, a 10 centímetros. Los labios de Janet se movieron formando una frase de dos únicas palabras. Hank abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa, la cual le dejo en estado de shok.

"No."

"si"

"no es correcto"

"es mi mayor anhelo"

"ella debe ser libre"

"quiero volar a su lado…"

Y fue, este último pensamiento lo que lo saco de su estupor justo a tiempo de sentir los labios de la castaña sobre los propios. Era un beso tan delicado, tan lento y frágil "como si temiera rechazo" ¿por qué?

Se agito algo en su interior cuando poso sus manos en la cintura estrecha de Van Dyne, su corazón se agito aún más al, tímidamente responder poco a poco ese beso. Su respiración le hizo falta cuando en un atrevido movimiento la joven _avispa_ mordió el labio inferior de su _hormiga_ teniendo acceso a aquella cavidad deseada.

Un escalofrió le recorrió al saberse su dueño. Los brazos delgados de la castaña pasaron alrededor de su cuello, uniendo ambos cuerpos y se sentía tan bien. Tan anhelado. Tan correcto. Las dos palabras que ella pronuncio hacia segundo hacían meya en su cabeza y una discreta, casi tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras la besaba.

— Cásate conmigo.

_**Y ella, un huracán.**_

* * *

Y ¿Que les pareció? Disculpen la espera, el trabajo y la vida hogareña me tienen tan ocupada y feliz que no he escrito mucho. Espero les guste y comenten algo.

_**Besos Yukime.**_

_**10.09.2014**_


	7. Mira hacia acá

**Mira hacia acá**

* * *

Ubicación: Londres, Inglaterra

19:00 hrs.

* * *

Le observó y frunció el entrecejo una vez más, la gente estaba comenzando a asfixiarlo y la irritación de verla ahí en medio de todo le molestaba. Con seriedad se preguntaba ¿por qué seguían juntos? Era evidente que esto ya no funcionaba, incluso aunque hubiera dejado su antiguo empleo.

Ella giro el rostro y lo observo con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, el último de sus diseños en vestidos de noche resaltaba su figura, la estrecha cintura, senos firmes y caderas anchas. Era la estrella de lugar. No solo aquel estúpido accionista de galante porte y colonia cara le había invitado a bailar, ahora estaba rodeada prácticamente por el mundo entero en aquella fiesta.

_"¡Hermosa noche buena! ¡La mejor! Pudiendo haber pasado esta noche en mi escritorio redactando lo que presentaré mañana…"_

Se dijo a si mismo con un tinte de sarcasmo, ignorando la sonrisa de su pareja y volviendo a pensar en todo lo que tenía que realizar al día siguiente. Dos conferencias por la mañana con aquellos científicos que por fin estaban prestando atención a su maravilloso trabajo.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le previno de no dejarse engañar aunque, pese a todo, decidió ignorarla. Él ya no era Ant-Man, tampoco Yellow Jacket; quería demostrar que podía hacer la diferencia, desde su campo de batalla personal: la ciencia.

Por fin, sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, eso de algún modo le irritó más.

— Linda noche… - susurró irónico

— ¿Quieres bailar?

— Yo no bailo Janet

— ¡Pero qué dices Hank! Ya hemos bailado an…

— ¿Me permitiría esta pieza Señorita Van Dyne?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese accionista. Observó de reojo como no dejaba de "comerse con la mirada a su esposa… corrección: a su Ex-esposa." Sintió de pronto la mirada de Jan sobre él _"¿Qué? ¿Ahora me pides permiso?"_ le observo con una mueca agría.

—Con permiso…

Se incorporó y fue hacia los sanitarios. Si no salía de ese ambiente pesado iba a comenzar a gritar. Chocó sin quererlo con una invitada, rubia al parecer, se inclinó en disculpa y siguió su camino. No tenía ganas algunas de hablar con quien fuera.

* * *

— ¿Interrumpí algo? Su amigo no se veía muy contento —menciono Eric Lowell, él era no solo el hombre del momento, sino también el millonario que comenzaba a interesarse en financiar su nueva línea de ropa en Europa.

Jan mordió su labio inferior— Para nada, mi novio no tendría por qué molestarse —aclaro con un tono inflexible ignorando el cambio en el rostro ajeno, por lo que se incorporó de la mesa —si me disculpa un momento…— necesitaba hablar con Hank.

Las cosas no podían seguir así. Cuando tomaron la decisión de regresar y ser de nuevo una pareja, esta vez dejando su vida heroica por el bien de su relación, nunca pensó que todo se fuera por la borda con tanta facilidad. Hank se pasaba todos los días dando conferencias, todas las noches preparándose para las mismas. Jan dudaba que recordara la última vez que hicieron el amor.

—Ouch, disculpe usted…— dijo al sentirse golpear a alguien en el hombro; sin embargo, al ver a esta persona, una rabia impensable se apodero de ella.

—Discúlpeme a mi usted. ¡Oh Srta. Van Dyne! ¡No sabe cuánto la admiro!— en cualquier otra ocasión eso le hubiera valido a la jovencita rubia una sonrisa de la empresaria así como una charla amena. Hoy no, por ella, por él, y sobre todo por la misma Janet que notaba a aquella chica.

¿Cuántos años tendría? dieciocho, quizás veinte. Esbozo una sonrisa falsa y agregó — Gracias — antes de seguir con su camino. Encontrar a Hank saliendo de los sanitarios fue extremadamente fácil.

—Vamos a casa.

— ¡Ah! Pero si es la dueña de la noche, mira: tus fans te necesitan…— notó la sonrisa cínica de su ex-esposo; como aquellas veces, como aquellas ocasiones en las YJ tomaba control total de él mismo.

—Vámonos a casa… —Reitero de mala gana la Avispa, no estaba de humor para aquel arrebato, sabía que él estaba fastidiado, pero ella también.

—Tu insististe en venir y aquí estamos, no veo porque… —y así era como comenzaba la discusión nuevamente, desde que llegaran a Londres no habían hecho nada más que pelear. Estaba dispuesta a arrastrarlo cuando notó que la mirada de él no estaba dirigida hacia ella. Le siguió con discreción descubriendo a la rubia, aquella rubia. Esa estúpida mojigata que no dejaba de ver a su marido, aquélla que hacia todo lo posible para estar en cada una de las conferencias de su Hank.

— ¿Conoces a esa chi…? —comenzó pronunciando el rubio antes de sentir los brazos de la castaña enredándose en su cuello y cómo aquel liviano cuerpo que, tan bien conocía, se acercaba a su propia anatomía.

No iba a dejarle hablar, no iba a permitir que nadie más se lo quitara, no Greer, no chiquilla rubia, no nadie. Era y siempre había sido suyo.

En un principio encontró un poco de resistencia, sorpresa, casi timidez. Como aquella primera vez. Fue entonces que el rubio le sostuvo de las caderas acercándola a él y chocando sus cuerpos. Los labios de ambos entre abiertos. Las lenguas explorando la cavidad ajena en un juego de destreza, encontrándose, causando que sintieran algo más que solo el preámbulo del sexo.

* * *

El beso de Jan había comenzado siendo un asalto furioso, no entendía porque de pronto había decidido tal acción cuando desde el divorcio evitaban las muestras de afecto en público. Apenas iba a responder el beso cuando observó a aquel hombre, el que no dejaba de observar a Su mujer. La había invitado a bailar y, si no le fallaba la memoria, también la había invitado a cenar la semana pasada.

Se sentía molesto, por lo que sin evitarlo, sin importarle, tomó lo que era suyo. Abrazando hacia él a su mujer, profundizó el beso; sintiéndola temblar en su abrazo, le demostró con sus habilidades que ella siempre sería suya.

Furioso, molesto, casi lastimoso, así se sentía aquéllo en lo que se había convertido aquél beso. Y entonces, al separarse, se vieron a los ojos.

Esos ojos claros que reflejaban muy en el fondo que sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, aun eran profundos. No solo eso: eran únicos.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo el momento. — Srta. Van Dyne… disculpen que los interrumpa pero quería saber si podíamos…

—Dr. Pym soy una ferviente admiradora de su teoría sobre…

La irritación de ambos fue mucha, ¿es que acaso las cosas iban a terminar así como así? Hank no sabía qué hacer, hablar con unos científicos viejos y escépticos que jamás le aceptaron hasta ahora era una cosa, otra muy distinta era hablar con una chica, quizás universitaria.

Pero nula atención le estaba presentando cuando noto la desfachatez de Lowell tomando la mano de su Janet. Frunció el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la castaña interrumpió la conversación.

—Lamento esto señor Lowell pero ya le hablará mi asistente a la suya para coordinar todo, si nos disculpa. —Jan tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos— ¡que tenga una feliz navidad!

Sin permitirle decir o hacer nada más, le jaló hacia la salida. Hank no podía dejar de observarla, ¿desde cuándo Janet hacía eso? Salieron del salón hacia el vestíbulo, donde la ayudó a ponerse ese abrigo blanco que ahora recordaba él le había regalado en su primer aniversario de bodas. Sintió un duelo en el corazón.

Le irritaba demasiado esa mujer atrevida, tanto que no le importaba que su empresa se fuera a pique siempre y cuando demostrara que no podían contra ella, por muy egoísta y superficial que eso sonara. No se sentía capaz de soltarlo, no completamente.

Al llegar a casa y notando el mutismo y silencio de ambos, sintió miedo, por un instante, de la reacción ajena. Últimamente Hank se comportaba como en aquellos días de confusión y ella, ella no sabía cómo actuar adecuadamente.

—A ese tipo no le habrá gustado como le hablaste…

¿Y eso era lo primero que diría? ¡Vaya novio!

—No importa, Jenny lo arreglará.

—No puedes seguir dándole problemas a Jennifer

—Puedo hacer lo que…

—¿Qué nos está pasando Jan?

El silencio nuevamente

—No lo sé cariño…

—Preciosa… no sé... es que tú y yo…

Y dolía como el diablo pero ambos pensaban lo mismo.

No sabían si aquello aun funcionaria.

—Te amo…—susurro la mujer observando aquellos ojos que la enamoraron — Te amo Blue eyes

—Te amo Honey…

No lo detuvo cuando se acercó, no lo detuvo cuando la recostó en el sofá y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras ella misma deslizaba sus manos sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Y mucho menos lo detuvo cuando las ropas de ambos abandonaron sus cuerpos.

* * *

Horas más tarde la cabeza de Janet estaba recostada sobre su pecho mientras él deslizaba su dedo pulgar por el hombro desnudo de la castaña. Aspiró nuevamente su esencia dejándose embriagar por la sensualidad del momento. La abrazó más hacia él, deseando que esa noche no terminara nunca.

Un sonido en las afueras del departamento desperezó a la avispa mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Feliz Navidad Jan… mi vida.

—… feliz navidad mi amor…

* * *

FELICES FIESTAS PARA TODOS.


	8. Cuna M-S:No me ames

_**Cuna**_

* * *

Observó una vez más al pequeño William. Sabía y era claro que era hijo de Hank después de todo el parecido entre ambos era extraordinario. Janet esbozo una sonrisa sincera al notar como el pequeño de Tigra estiraba los bracitos hacia ella, con todo y que ya era mayor para ello. Y para esa cuna tan pequeña.

—Es un encanto ¿Verdad?

La voz de Greer la saco de su ensoñación.

—Lo es de verdad.

La interacción entre ambas no podía ser como siempre, dado que hacia menos de dos meses que regresara del micro verso. Y decir de más era el hecho de que su ex tuviera una relación con ella.

—Crece muy rápido, es una habilidad de la gente gato.

— Eso veo… Greer —se acercó a ella para verla a los ojos directamente. ¿Qué tanto puede decirse con una mirada? Tigra le observo con un deje de duda antes de notar la expresión de la avispa. — ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

* * *

No quería salir de su laboratorio. Para él era complicada la situación, tenia de regreso a Janet y… una relación con Greer. Bien aquello no calzaba para nada bien, era mejor dedicarse a terminar inspeccionar el error que tenía…

—Ouch… abuelo…

Víctor Mancha. El ciborg creación de ultron por lo tanto su nieto. Al parecer en el último hackeo que le sucedió la nanotecnología de sus órganos internos había sufrido un cambio negativo. Por ello mismo Hank estaba brindándole una revisión completa, pero estaba tan distraído que no podía evitar comerte deslices.

—Lo siento… y dime Hank.

—Bien, Hank… No me hagas corto circuito, de por si no es… Oye… ¿Es por la abuelita Jan? ¿O por tu novia Greer?

Sin poderlo evitar Hank Pym comenzó a toser. Por tan escandalosa declaración. ¿Cómo que abuelita? Una vez que controlo el rubor en sus mejillas y las ganas de huir abandonaron su cuerpo enfrento al adolecente.

— En primer lugar deberías tenerle más respeto a ambas no y no hablar de… de ellas con tanta familiaridad… —desvió la mirada y rasco su nuca con nerviosismo — y en segundo, no sé a qué se refiere ese tema. Bien sigamos con tu revisión, al parecer todo está en orden aunque la evolución de tus órganos esta…

—Es evidente que la interacción entre esas mujeres en tu vida provoca que te vuelvas más estúpido de lo que ya eres…

— ¡Hey! No tienes por qué decir eso Doombot…

— ¡ouch! Deja de ignorar que juegas con mis órganos…

—Lo siento yo solo…

— ¿Henry?

La voz de Tigra detuvo de inmediato la conversación entre creador y creaciones. Hank no se esperaba hablar con su actual pareja tan pronto, después de todo el alboroto creado por la llegada de Janet apenas si habían cruzado media frase.

_"Te amo Greer Nelson…"_

Y valla que pesaba esa frase ahora mismo, pero no sabía si era por él, sus sentimientos, ella o Janet.

— Estoy un poco ocupado Greer. ¿Podemos hablar después?

Decidió enfocarse en lo fascinante que era observar la tecnología y la orgánica conjugarse en un ser tan maravilloso como Víctor. Sí hasta en ello se parecían Ultron y él. Un deje de culpa le lleno la cabeza, pero siguió trabajando, ignorando lo mal que se sentía en ese momento. Con seguridad necesitaba sus antidepresivos.

—Es sobre Wasp.

Se quedó quieto de inmediato. ¿Qué le había sucedido a su Jan? Dado que, había usado el nombre clave de ella con seguridad era algo relacionado con sus poderes y la exposición de demasiado tiempo en el micro verso. Lo que más temía en ese momento. Termino de revisar el interior de Víctor.

—Ya está… ahora regreso. —menciono limpiando sus manos y dejando a Doombot y Víctor en el laboratorio. Salió al lado de Tigra esperando para saber que le sucedía a Janet. — ¿Entonces…?

Noto como Tigra enarcaba una ceja ante su pregunta por lo que le observo con duda. Seguía siendo tan distraído como siempre.

—Me solicito un favor… y yo le dije que sí… aunque he determinado que tú debes tomar la decisión.

— ¿Qué? — de acuerdo, al parecer no era lo que él pensaba. Pero entonces… observando mejor a la mujer frente a él se dio cuenta de sus acciones injustificadas, hasta cierto punto. Soltó un suspiro pesado antes de volver a hablar. — ¿De qué trata?

* * *

—Y por eso te pregunto a ti…

—Ya… Ya veo. — se quedó estática observando al adolecente frente a ella, era tan extraño como el mismo hecho de que no se sentía mal aquello. —Aunque me siento muy halagada la verdad no soy tan vieja para que me llames abuela Víctor…

—Te dije que era una acción estúpida e irremediable. Debiste matarla en el momento en que…

— ¿Entonces puedo llamarte tía? No lo creo adecuado, a pesar de que no quiero ser como…—bajo la voz— Ultron… es obvio que él sentía algo más por ti y…— bajo el rostro ocultando esos ojos tan verdes con una leve gama de dorado. Soltó un suspiro. —Eres como un aspecto materno para mí.

Janet no supo que decir al respecto. Era la primera vez que le decían algo así y jamás se imaginó vivir aquella experiencia. Desde ese día en que ambos decidieron que era precario concebir. Jamás paso por su cabeza ser madre, aunque no fuera de Hank y ahora venía un muchacho que le decía aquello.

— Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, la cinética en su sistema operativo debe de estar fallando.

Janet frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Doombot, antes de lanzarle un rayo de bioelectricidad.

— Nadie le llama estúpido a mi bebé.

Si bien Víctor no supo cómo sentir aquella declaración, si sabía que no esperaba aquella afirmación cuando comenzó la conversación, pero su madre. Maricella Mancha ¿estaría de acuerdo?

* * *

—…

No sabía que decir; ni siquiera noto cuando William comenzó a escalar su cabeza, mucho menos cuando Tigra se acercó hasta él para lamer sus labios. Fue el toque de aquella lengua lo que logro despertarlo y hacer que diera un paso atrás al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo daba un salto de sorpresa.

—Eh… yo…

— No entiendo porque estas dudando tanto. Después de todo es razonable su petición y no veo nada de malo que de una clase a los alumnos.

—No se trata de ello. ¿Está segura de lo que te dijo? ¿Se comportaba extraña cuando la encontraste? ¿Te ha… te ha mencionado lo que vivió en el micro verso?— una pregunta llevaba a otra y las incógnitas en la cabeza del rubio comenzaban a causarle un poco de migraña. No era lo que sabía de Janet, no era como la conoció, o amaba.

La amaba.

Había aprendido a vivir sin ella, a cerrar esos sentimientos para poder seguir y sin embargo, no tenía el valor de enfrentar que él no era para ella. ¿O sí?

–Tranquilízate genio. No ha querido hablar personalmente conmigo y es razonable tomando en cuenta nuestra relación. Y… — se quedó callada unos instantes sin saber cómo explicarle, Henry la observo ansioso.

— ¿Y…?

— Solo… me felicito por nuestra relación. Menciono que esperaba la invitación de la boda… le mencione que nuestra relación no… que nuestra relación era estable pero no pensábamos en casarnos.

No.

Hank siquiera estaba pensando en volver a casarse, jamás.

— Mmm ya veo…

—También dijo…

—Que lo haga. En todo caso es tu decisión, William es tuyo. Por lo que respecta a los estudiantes solo coordínalo con los demás para que no choque con los demás instructores.

—…— Greer se quedó en silencio cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza que se clavó sus afiladas uñas. Detestaba que le interrumpieran, pero en el fondo había dolido la declaración ajena. A pesar de que ella le había dejado en claro aquello hacía mucho tiempo, William era solo suyo.

* * *

Le observo trepar a la rama más alta de aquel roble. Decidió entonces empequeñecer su tamaño y volar para alcanzarlo, pero desistió en el acto.

—Tenemos que hablar Jan

—Te escucho Tigra.

Mencionó con una sonrisa cándida sin dejar de observar la agilidad con la que el pequeño William trataba de agarrar aquella mariposa. Cuando noto que era girada de una forma brusca encontrándose con el rostro furibundo de la vengadora. Se quedó en silencio observándole comprendiendo de cierta forma la reacción ajena.

— Lo amo… y sé que lo amas todavía

— No es importante

— ¡Claro que lo es!

—No pienso interferir en su relación, y hablo muy enserio en que espero que ustedes…

— ¡Sabes que eso no va a pasar!

El silencio después de esa frase les provoco un escalofrió a ambas. Aquello no había salido como esperaban. Una ráfaga de viento movió las cabelleras de ambas trayéndolas de vuelta al lugar. Janet tomo las manos de tigra notándola tensa. La jalo hacia sí misma y le envolvió en un abrazo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mi Greer, solo podría confiarle a Hank a alguien que le amara como tú lo haces.

—No tienes que irte… ya te lo dije.

—Es lo mejor querida. Para ti, para Hank… para los cuatro.

—… ¿con quién? ¿A qué equipo te unirás?

— Aun no lo sé amiga, pero en cuanto lo decida. Serás la primera en saberlo.

Y ahí quedo la conversación en cuanto el pequeño William llego a los brazos de su madre y observo con curiosidad a Janet.

* * *

Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarla una vez más. Ahí al otro lado del pasillo. Era tan extraño no poder ir y saludarla como en antaño.

_"¿Es todo? ¿Solo se iría y ya?_

_Yo soy quien tiene sus patrones mentales Hank, y si, eso haría…"_

Inspiro profundamente y se acercó a paso normal hacia ella. Recordaba lo que paso dos meses atrás, cuando ella volvió a su lado, cuando de la revelación y sorpresa llego el gozo al sentir los labios femeninos sobre los propios. El asistir juntos a la fiesta. Cerró un instante los ojos observando como los alumnos no dejaban de observarla y hablarle.

Y entonces fue hacia ella. Tenía que preguntarle, aquello que Greer le dijera no era del todo coherente con la personalidad de la heroína.

— ¿Entonces tendremos clase con usted?

— Tú sabes, soy muy gay pero ella sin duda es guapa…

— ¿Podemos preguntar lo que sea?

— ¿De qué tratara la clase?

— ¿Es cierto que se unirá al comandante Rogers en su nueva alineación?

Eso no lo sabía. Observo como los estudiantes seguían bombardeando a Jan con distintas palabras, también noto que Víctor le sonreía a la avispa y esta le observaba con una ternura para él desconocida. Dejo de escuchar todo aquello cuando noto que Greer llegaba con William en los brazos él cual de inmediato fue hasta él para escalarlo.

Todas las miradas estaban ahora sobre él.

— Henry la clase de Janet va a iniciar ahora. ¿Quieres asistir?

* * *

Después de una larga tarde con preguntas de lo más indiscretas y con unas cuantas historias añejas Janet despidió al alumnado y observo como Tigra se acercaba a ella. Se notaba taciturna y casi molesta por lo que esperaba de verdad que la llamara Steve en cualquier momento.

— Sé que…— giro, ahí frente a ella estaba Víctor. No podía ignorar el hecho de que fuera tan diferente a Hank y a lo que Ultron esperaría de un hijo; pero era tan parecido a ella que la idea loca de ser su influencia materna no le desagradaba del todo. —no nos conocemos casi nada pero, voy a extrañar…

— ¡Que ridículo!

La voz cibernética de Doombot había interrumpido el dialogo de Víctor, el cual lo observo con molestia.

—También te extrañare Víctor… y a ti Doombot. —les corto Janet abrazando a ambos y después observando a Greer. William había saltado hacia ella por lo que con su equilibrio logo sostenerle — Wooo este pequeño tiene mucha chispa.

—No puedes culparle si le dijiste que le tenías una sorpresa.

— ¡Es cierto! Vamos, vamos… ¡hey Hank! ¿No vienes?

* * *

— ¿Y…? —pregunto la avispa con duda. Greer se había quedado callada y no le gustaba del todo aquello, se cierta forma se sentía un poco ofendida.

William salto de los brazos de Janet y fue a su nueva cuna. Era espaciosa y bastante grande, muy parecida a la anterior pero con la ventaja de que ahí si tardaría un tiempo en dejarla.

—arh no sé qué decir…

— ¿No les gusta?

— ¿Cómo no les va a gustar? —Interrumpió Víctor acercándose a dicha cuna y viendo lo que portaba en las paredes que la rodeaban — Siento un poco de envidia mamá… —frunció el ceño y observo a la castaña.

—Ni hablar Víctor, no eres un bebé, y además tu habitación es un chiquero; la de William no.

— ¡Peeeeerooooo!

—… ¿Mamá?

El silencio llego a la habitación cuando la voz de Hank se hizo presente, hasta ese momento Janet y los demás observaron el rostro del científico que demostraba tanta sorpresa como un brillo de nostalgia.

Tigra cerró los puños. —Es encantador Janet, te lo agradezco mucho pero no es necesario. —Para contener sus instintos Greer tomo en brazos a su cachorro y le acuno.

— Pero lo necesita… y además

— ¡He dicho que no!

— meuw —el lamento del cachorro fue lo que todos saco de su letargo. La sonrisa de Janet no menguo en ningún momento.

—Entiendo Greer, disculpa las molestias. —Y como si de un juego caprichoso se tratara el móvil de la avispa sonó. — ¡cierto! Te prometí que apenas tomara una decisión te lo diría. No soy buena dando clases y mi empresa está bien así que Steve me hizo una propuesta de unirme a un nuevo equipo. —Janet beso en la mejilla a Victor, dombott, Greer e incluso a Hank.

Se detuvo antes de hacer lo mismo con William.

El ronroneo tomándola de la playera.

—William, suelta a Janet…

Y entonces. El pequeño haciendo acto de presencia su instinto felino lamio la mejilla de la avispa dejando a todos impactados.

Le soltó.

—ah… N-Nos vemos.

* * *

—Mmm que raro.

— ¿Víctor?

—Mamá dijo que si decidía quedarse, le daría una sorpresa a William.

—Obviando el hecho de que, la situación fue en términos orgánicos incomoda. Creo que deberías darte un corto circuito y terminar con la patética vida que llevas hasta ahora. —dijo Doombot.

—Ah, las mujeres son complejas… ¿No abuela?

— ¡Víctor!

La voz de Greer había sido escaza desde la salida de la castaña, William se fritaba en el pecho de su madre con sueño. Mientras Hank no sabía cómo hacerle entender a Víctor que aquello era una seria falta de respeto y a Doombot que dejara de desearle la muerte al mundo.

* * *

Esta es la siguiente parte de "Nuestra distancia y esa persona". Quería editar esa parte ahora que leí de que va el regreso de la avispa; pero decidí dejarla así. Puede leerse individual pero esta parte fue pensada para ser un tree shot (?) la primera parte es "Buenas noches"

Ahora también debo explicar que la serie "los siete rostros." es basada en un juego de rol que llevo con mi pareja; donde Hank en lugar de ser bipolar tiene 7 personalidades. Así que de esa saga serian siete capítulos.

Cualquier duda, los reviews están vacíos jajajajajaja por favor sus opiniones *-*


	9. ¿Ah? ¡Dí ah!

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "De tal palo, tal astilla" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que salen en este fic pertenecen a Marvel, solo los uso para un momento de diversión._

* * *

_**¿Ah…? ¡Di ah!**_

* * *

—Vamos… ah… ah… ¡Henry Jonathan Pym!

—… ¿Cielo? —Hank Pym observo a su esposa con el rostro algo preocupado. Janet sólo le llamaba por su nombre completo cuando estaba sumamente molesta.

Para su sorpresa la avispa siquiera giro su rostro para verlo. Increíble le estaba dando la espalda. Ella se encontraba frente a un pequeño inquilino de 11 meses con tres semanas y cuatro días de vida.

Se acercó para observar de cerca la situación presentada por su pequeña familia. Su esposa mostraba una mirada firme de reprimenda, mientras limpiaba el rostro del pequeño castaño. Su hijo tenía un pucherito en los labios ante el trato de su madre. Estaba completamente batido de papilla y parecía que aun buscaba con que divertirse.

El Dr. Hank Pym sonrió ante esta imagen. ¿Cuándo se imaginó que tendría esta situación tan extraordinaria? La verdad es que desde el día que Janet había declarado lo mucho que tenía miedo de quedar embarazada –después de aquel fallido intento-, Hank se resignó al hecho de que estuvieran solos ellos dos. ¡No le molestaba! De verdad creía que sería un pésimo padre.

Pero ahora estaba ahí. Ese pequeño pedacito de ambos. Era tan parecido a Janet y a él que más bien comenzaba a creer que estaba delirando –de nuevo-.

— Amor… deja de vernos con esos lindos ojos que tienes y ven a ayudarme con el pequeño ángel…— escucho la voz de su Jan.

Con sonrisa aun pintada en el rostro Hank se acercó al pequeño, aun no sabía mucho de cómo interactuar con él y en cierta medida tenía miedo de lastimarlo, como lastimo un día a Gabriel. Un pinchazo en su corazón se sintió al pensar en el nonato.

— ¿Pasa algo cariño?

—En absoluto Jan —prefirió engañar a su esposa, habían pasado cerca de dos años para que aceptaran la muerte de su primogénito y aun hoy en día no llegaba la resignación a ellos. Las lágrimas siempre estarían presentes. — Henry… Haz caso de mamá…—trato de reprenderle. Pero aquellos enormes ojos no se lo permitían, era como derretirse cual si fuera helado ante aquella inocente mirada.

— Henry… Henry… ¡Dios esto no funciona!— escucho a la avispa recriminar ante la nula atención del pequeño. Esa irritación en su voz solo significaba que estaba arrugando esa naricita respingada que poseía. Al girar su rostro hacia su mujer, efectivamente hacia ese típico puchero suyo.

La joven madre se sentó en la silla que minutos antes ocupaba el mayor. Se notaba a leguas que su esposa estaba frustrada por la poca cooperación del mini-pym. Estaba a punto de hablar con su esposa al respecto cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza. —Jan… ¡ah! —pronuncio girándose hacia la joven castaña y sosteniendo la cuchara con papilla en su dirección. Noto como su esposa le observaba con duda, pero pronto una sonrisa divertida cruzo sus labios. —Dí ah…—menciono nuevamente antes de llevar la cuchara hasta la boca de su esposa, la cual tomo la papilla.

—Mmm ¡Delicioso!— dijo de buen agrado ante la mirada expectante del más joven de la familia. El pequeño comenzó a mover las manos aplaudiendo y riendo por lo bajo ante las caras graciosas de sus padres. — Tu turno Henry…—fue entonces que el pequeño, sabiendo que se referían a él se quedó quieto observando a sus padres.

Janet acerco la cuchara con alimento hacia el pequeño castaño, el cual hizo un puchero en sus labios y sus ojos comenzaron a verse más brillosos.—Hank, di ah…— susurro de pronto Janet llevando e la cuchara a los labios del rubio, este de inmediato se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada un segundo para después abrir la boca.

— Jummm pero que… cofcof… ¡Jan por eso no le gusta! —Se quejó Hank frunciendo el entrecejo.

Janet rodo la mirada antes de dejar la cuchara en el plato y poner sus manos sobre sus caderas, la pose "mamá" que solía decir Clint. —Hank, es por eso que no se lo come, y además se supone que es nutritivo para Henry. —explico muy convencida de ello. Hank estaba seguro que según sus cálculos podría existir una formula tanto nutritiva como deliciosa, pero no le iba a decir que no a su esposa. ¿Verdad?

—Quizás si le damos frootLoops…—dijo al azar rodando la mirada e ignorando seguramente la mirada llena de reproche de su mujer.

—Hank… Henry Jonathan Pym…—esta vez sí era para él y estaba seguro que su mujer lo reñiría bastante, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—Jan yo… —pero sus labios fueron callados con un beso.

Los besos que Jan y Hank compartían siempre eran dulces y llenos de sentimientos encontrados. Se amaban como aquella primera vez que se vieron hacia tanto tiempo cuando fueron presentados.

Fue en un instante que la magia se apagó, de pronto Hank se alejó de Jan y ella de él ambos con una mueca. Y luego comenzaron a reír uno del otro sonoramente.

Hank tenía papilla en el cabello y Janet en las mejillas. Y el pequeño culpable Jr sus manotas le delataba así como su risa infantil.

—Esto no se quedara así jovencito.— declaro la avispa, tomando al bebe de la sillita y alzándolo en el aire —Hora de volar Henry, alto y más alto…— pronuncio la joven madre dándole vueltas al infante. La cocina llenándose de las risas infantiles y Hank sintiéndose, por primera vez completo.

—Jan… si alguna vez Henry se pinta de azul ¿Qué harías? — pregunto sin saber porque.

La joven madre se detuvo con el bebé aun arriba de ella sostenido por sus brazos. — ¿mmh? ¡El azul me encanta! Henry, vamos a ponerte el mameluco azul… necesitas un baño… y tú también Hank Pym.

Cuando Jan volteo a ver a su marido, lo encontró con una sonrisa que no conocía y sus ojos claros que tanto amaba brillaban con un tinte infantil desconocido. — ¿Hank?

— El gigante va a comerse a la homiguita y la avispita…— rugió haciendo ademan de perseguirlos. La castaña abrazo hacia ella al pequeño bebe y salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina. —Henry, Henry ¡el ogro nos come! — le dijo al infante.

Así fue aquel día entre risas y juegos, entre palabras y regaños. Henry Jonathan Pym jr. El día antes de que Ultron se llevara a sus padres.

—Buenas noches mi amor…  
—Buenas noches mi cielo…

Y ambos padres besando la frente del pequeño.

* * *

Este beso me parece importante, porque es el de los padres al hijo. En lo personal me ha encantado.

Para quienes no sepan las referencias, aquí van.

Janet menciona que siempre ha temido quedar embarazada a Wanda, lo que provoca que la bruja escarlata tenga una crisis. Así que saque esto de esa parte del comic y lo uní a la Película. Next Avengers: Héroes del mañana.

Henry Jr es el menor de los niños que salen en esta peli. Y me puse a pensar que es gracioso tomando en cuenta que de cierta forma sus padres son los más maduros y los que se casaron antes. entonces ¿Por qué? Eso me llevo a jugar con mi partner un rol al respecto. sacando la siguiente conclusión.

El cuerpo de ambos se costumbro a manejar las partículas Pym, pero un bebé por cualquier inconveniente físico, pudo o no soportarlo. En esta historia Jan tuvo un aborto sin quererlo, fue durante una batalla y Hank siempre se sintió culpable. Y lo cierto es que en los cómics, la decisión de no tener hijos fue por parte de él. pero aquí queda distinto por el contexto.

En fin muchas palabras.

¿Algún comentario?


	10. Noticia

**Noticias.**

* * *

Cuando paso todo lo de Yellow Jacket y Hank estando ahí nuevamente Janet creyó que todo volvería a ser como antes pero no fue así. Primero que nada se debía a que el propio Hnk se comportaba diferente, y pese que sin dudar era más atrevido que antes_ no se sentía igual._

Por raro que sonara Janet extrañaba al tímido y celoso Pym, mientras que Hank era tranquilo e incluso distraído con ella misma, Yellow Jacket era más despierto, pasional y engreído. Sí, al parecer lo que más le incomodaba a la avispa era el ego que se cargaba YJ, no es que fuera que antes Hank no fuera ególatra porque lo era pero est5e nuevo Hank era más bien déspota en ocasiones.

Y sin embargo no podía dejar de amarlo, de estar ahí, darle su apoyo y defenderle frente a los otros vengadores. Amaba sus ojos, amaba cuando se quedaba frente al microscopio y le hablaba en idioma científico, amaba su sonrisa y sobre todas las cosas.

— ¡Y entonces la asuste bum! ¿Puedes creer que Brand estaba asustada? Pues yo lo ví. —Escucho la voz de Hank hablando entusiasmadamente con Clint.

Aunque si le pareció curiosa la conversación.

—Valla Pym, hasta parece que esa mujer te gusta, tienes un gusto extremo. Solo no dejes de Janet se entere.

La sorpresa se pintó en las facciones de Janet quién, sin proponérselo se había reducido al tamaño de una pequeña avispa. Y los escuchaba desde una de las vigas del techo. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿A Hank le gustaba esa mujer?

—Nah, no tendría por qué enojarse si fuera el caso, además ambas tienen un carácter del demonio. —Dijo Pym sonriendo socarronamente y dando por fin el tema— Mejor vamos a atrapar a algunos malos.

— ¿Tú no te cansas verdad?— salieron de esa habitación y Janet sintió como su respiración le hacía falta y el zumbido de su corazón en sus oídos. "A Hank le gusta" se repetía su cabeza.

Estaba furiosa, y al mismo tiempo triste. Si bien en todo ese tiempo no habían puesto un nombre a su relación, Janet siempre había dejado en claro sus sentimientos para con el científico. Una y otra vez, sin dudarlo. Bajo de la viga para ir volando hasta su habitación donde se encerró y tomo su tamaño natural.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hank le hacía algo así? Sus sentimientos explotaron mientras tomaba cada cosa que estaba a su alcance y las tiraba en dirección a la puerta una y otra vez. Sin importar quien la escuchara o que hacía unos minutos alguien tocara su puerta y si no fuera por los reflejos de T'Challa lo hubiera noqueado con una botella carísima de Chanel.

— ¡Quiero estar sola! — grito, encerrándose nuevamente.

* * *

Horas después.

* * *

—No, ni loco entro. Las chicas cuando están en sus días son de temer.  
—Clint, por favor hablar de esos asuntos íntimos no esta bien…

—Relájate Cap, no es como si dijéramos que esta así o que está embarazada, pero tú sabes las mujeres.

— ¡Por supuesto! Lady Sif también sufre de esos periodos donde la guerrera ecuánime que es se transforma en un demonio devorador de…

—Hulk solo quiere comer más. Saquen a la bichita y ya.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Todos se callaron cuando escucharon la poco paciente voz de YJ preguntar. La mayoría sospechaba que era culpa de él la actitud de Jan pero no tenían ganas de meterse, la última vez se había puesto muy drástico usando avispas asesinas. — ¿Y bien?

Nadie se explicó en qué momento Steven estuvo al frente del grupo y solo los observo entre enfadado y apenado por la situación, se aclaró la garganta y revolvió sus rubios cabellos. —Es… Esta mañana nuestra amiga avispa entro en su habitación, posteriormente nos preocupamos al escuchar gran actividad en su habitación, pero cuando tratamos de averiguar resultamos un poco… extrañados de que Black Panther asegurara que era mejor no molestarla… al parecer ella…

—Espera un momento… ¿Qué le hizo Black Panther a Jan? —El sonido de la voz de Pym era molesto e irritado y al parecer por la forma en que cerraba los puños parecía que quería matar a alguien.

— ¡Nada!—salió Tony de entre los presentes —Más bien Janet lo lleno de perfume Chanel. De esos que cuesta cerca de 10 000 dólares. —comento con una sonrisa circunstancial.

—Jan no haría algo así. —la mirada azul de Pym resplandeció con una sombra bastante peligrosa. —Voy a repetirlo antes de que…

— ¿Qué hacen fuera de mi habitación? — cuando pensaron que su compañero de equipo estaba a punto de comenzar una batalla en la mansión, la hermosa avispa hizo su aparición. Clint, Steven Thor y Hulk respiraron tranquilos. Aunque más bien Hulk sí que quería pelea, tenía hambre. Parecía que todo se solucionaría hasta que notaron dos cosas.

Las mejillas de Pym y Stark estaban rojas así como su rostro reflejaba gran sorpresa. Poco a poco los demás miembros del equipo se giraron para ver lo que tenía tan anonadados a sus amigos. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando frente a ellos se encontraba Janet, pero no como la conocían con aquel vestido amarillo y negro que le hacía lucir elegante aunque algo infantil.

— ¿J-jan? ¿PERO QUE TIENES PUESTO? —primero con sorpresa y luego con furia se dejó escuchar la voz del antiguo gigante.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Les gusta mi nuevo traje? Esbozo una sonrisa siniestra la avispa mientras pasaba de ellos y caminaba por el pasillo como si estuviera en una pasarela de modas. La tela no cambiaba mucho pero sí que era diferente puesto que el tono negó la cubría y se amoldaba perfectamente a cada parte de su cuerpo, a cada curva, si bien sus pechos no eran como los de Jessica Drew o Carol Danvers sus caderas hacían la magia, las cuales se movían al compás de sus pasos. Tenía un grabado dorado en el pecho que se asemejaba a la parte del torso de una avispa pero enmarcando su pequeña cintura y provocando el efecto de que su cuerpo luciera proporcionado en su delantera. — Entonces… ¿Les gusta? —una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al instante en que notaban que su cabello estaba más corto y suelto.

Todos estaban en silencio.

—Jan… jan… Janny… —Y fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar Clint porque de pronto había sido mandado a volar por la escalera. Cosa que hubiera pasado desapercibida si no es que Hank se hubiera acercado y puesto una sábana en el cuerpo de la Avispa cubriéndola totalmente.

—LARGO. —Fue lo unico que dijo antes de cargarla en brazos y entrar a la habitación de la chica cerrándola en las narices de los presentes.

— Wooooo si él no hace nada la invitare a una cita.

—He de admitir que nuestra valorable compañera tiene una belleza escultural.

—Hulk solo quiere comer… aunque parece que ahí dentro comerá el ex hormiga. —se burló Hulk, dejando a los otros tres anonadados por su humor negro.

—N-No creo que sea apropiado dejarlos a solas, es decir. No tienen propiamente una relación y…

—Y Nada Cap… vamos por algo de comida.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando cerró la puerta arrojo a Janet a la cama sin mucho cuidado, estaba demasiado molesto.

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO AL PONERTE ALGO ASÍ? ¿Al menos estabas pensando? ¿O es que ya se te…? —Un almohada callo su comentario y que bueno o terminaría recibiendo una paliza por parte de la Avispa.

— Primero que Nada Henry Pym, no tienes por qué gritarme, segundo — se redujo y voló hasta esta estar a la altura de sus ojos— como vez, trate la tela con partículas Pym, es mucho más cómodo de usar, sin mencionar que me da mayor flexibilidad y velocidad, combina bien y…

— ¡PERO CASI ESTAS DESNUDA! ¡JAN NO PUEDES USAR ESO!

Aquello hizo que la joven se enfadara más y cambiara a su tamaño natural hasta ponerse de puntillas y observarlo enojada. — ¿Y quién me lo va a evitar Hank Pym? Además no es como si te importara.

— ¡Claro que me importa! —Janet lo observo, notando en las pupilas azules del joven frente a ella a Hank, el Hank que amaba, el que conocía de tanto tiempo. Y un vuelco le dio el corazón— es…es… es decir… no… por supuesto tu eres dueña de tu propia vida y si quieres vestirte así…

De nuevo esa actitud, pero era la actitud de siempre, Janet había escuchado a pedazos las frases del rubio por lo que antes de que la hiciera enojar de verdad se puso de puntillas y beso los labios ajenos en un toque casto y efímero. Noto como Hank se paralizo de inmediato. Y abría grandes los ojos. —Te tengo una noticia Hank Pym. Hasta que decidas a dar el paso puedo usar lo que quiera y si quiero andar en bikini tú… —Janet sintió como una fuerte mano la tomaba por la nuca para acercarla a los labios ajenos.

Tembló cuando sintió la otra mano de Hank en su cintura, y sintió como su piel se le enchinaba al notar que los dedos en su nuca le acariciaban el cuero cabelludo hasta llegar al cuello, tembló cuando la húmeda lengua ajena se deslizo por su labio inferior y una pequeño gemido salió de sus labios antes de que fuera invadida en sus cavidad bucal. Sus manos se cerraron en el pecho ajeno, sosteniéndose de las ropas del rubio y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. No podía pensar, solo sentir.

Hank la estaba besando. Hank… su sueño, la persona que amaba le besaba como si la vida dependiera de ello. Y Janet se sintió en las nubes. De pronto la mano que estaba en su cintura bajo un poco más y sintió un cierto hormigueo en la parte inferior del estómago, fue entonces que sintió como estaba casi fusionada con el cuerpo ajeno, y los labios de Hank moviéndose pasional sobre los suyos mientras ambas lenguas se reconocían una y otra vez.

Hasta que perdieron el aliento.

Ambos se separaron unos centímetros para recuperar la respiración. Sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos. Janet sintió nuevamente su corazón y el badabum rápido de este.

—Te tengo una noticia Avispa… tú me perteneces…

—H-Hank… ¿Qué quieres decir…?

— Que yo te am…

—Disculpen que los interrumpa pero es que…

Y justo en el instante en que Janet esperaba aquella respuesta, la puerta se abrió provocando que ambos fueran lanzados con dirección a la cama, estaban tan pegados el uno con el otro que terminaron tropezando, y cayeron en la cama revuelta. Hank sobre Janet, en una posición que bien podría malinterpretarse.

Lo cual hizo de inmediato Tony.

— ¡Hey!… sí que van rápido… pero no olviden usar protección chicos. —Les hizo un guiño cómplice y salió de la habitación, — por cierto… pedimos pizza— grito desde fuera.

Janet se quedó observando los ojos azules de Hank, mientras trataba de ignorar lo que sentía entre sus piernas. O más bien el cinturón de Hank, si eso debía ser. Hank era completamente una manzana madura que al parecer había olvidado como respirar. — L-l-l-lo siento y-yo-yo — al quitarse tan solo dio un paso atrás y cayó al suelo desmayado.

— ¡Hank!— Janet se levantó y fue a ver como se encontraba.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina:

* * *

—Les tengo noticias: quizás pronto tengamos pequeñas avispitas y hormiguitas por toda la casa…—comento Tony, provocando que Hulk, Steve y Clint casi se ahogaran con su pizza.

* * *

Y llegamos al final de otro beso:

Guest AKA legendary: Que bueno que te gusto mi cielo, de verdad me costo un poco de trabajo, espero te guste este también. Como siempre dedicado a ti, te amo.

K. S. Briones: Gracias a ti por leer. De verdad es bueno saber que hago un poquito bien esto jajaja, trate de unirlos, aunque bueno siempre me voy por las cosas bellas. En fin Gracias por el comentario.

elapink100 : Gracias, ha sido un reto conocerlos tan de cerca, pero es lo que hace alguien cuando un personaje le gusta ¿No?

MenteEnBlanco: Jajajaj si disculpa, se me olvida que es más fácil con los de las pelis. Aun así gracias por leer.

Srita Tragalibros: Gracias por la suerte, a decir verdad que te gustara me llena de una sensación de satisfacción, porque al menos sé que a otra persona aparte de legendary le agrada. Me gustaría que escribieran más de Hank y Jan pero bueno, para eso estoy yo. Gracias por el comentario.

Gran Fan: UY, de verdad es que me apena un poco eso de Gran fan jajajja ay, espero que este cap. te guste, como ves. Esta totalmente inspirado de Avengers: MEH y me ha encantado escribirlo. Gracias por tu comentario.

Y Gracias a aquellos que leyeron, pusieron fav etc. Byebye.


	11. Diez

#10

* * *

— Ya traje el té Dr. Pym— la dulce voz infantil de la niña la lo saco de sus pensamientos. Observo a la castaña que con mucho cuidado comenzó a servir el té y la azúcar en aquella cara vajilla. Henry no era un muchacho que gustara de esto pero la hija de su asesor siempre hacia este tipo de cosas por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar.

—Gracias señorita Janet…— menciono tomando la taza y bebiendo un poco, era sorprendente como una pequeña de ocho años lograra comportarse de esa forma, aunque tomando en cuenta su educación supuso que era natural.

— De nada Dr. Pym.

— A-Aun no soy un Dr… solo llámame por mi nombre…—pidió por décima ocasión en el día el joven rubio, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la pequeña.

— H-Henry… —pronuncio la castaña mirándole con esos enormes ojos azulados.

— Puedes decirme Hank…

Por un instante pensó que esos ojitos azules brillaron con emoción pero era seguramente una ilusión óptica porque la niña solo asintió conforme y tomo su taza para beber.

—Hank… ¿Listo para continuar? — escucho la Voz del Dr. Vernon Van Dyne, su asesor y padre de Janet. Por lo que apuro su té y se dispuso a seguirlo. Pero tuvo que regresarse un segundo al notar su falta de educación.

— Eh sí… — giro a ver a la castaña— Gracias nuevamente señorita Janet… Nos vemos…— Y fue en dirección al laboratorio de su asesor. Necesitaba puntos extras y la recomendación de Van Dyne si quería entrar a la universidad deseada con beca completa, pese a que aún tenía solo 16 años.

Hank Pym siempre tan concentrado en sus cosas que si quiera escucho el "espera" de la pequeña Janet. Después de todo siempre era igual, la pequeña niña le servía té y galletas cuando llegaba y tenía que esperar al DR. Vernon, luego les llevaba unos sándwiches a mitad de la investigación y finalmente le despedía con un beso en la mejilla. Esa era la rutina desde hacía dos meses y pese a la vergüenza que sentía con la pequeña no podía negarse.

Así pasaron dos años.

Aquel día era el cumpleaños de Janet Van Dyne, tendría la grandiosa cantidad de 10 años. Ya una señorita según la pequeña niña. Henry observo en el aparador un peluche de hormiga, ese sería el regalo perfecto para ella, después de todo fue invitado a una fiesta exclusiva. Lo metió en una bolsa de regalo y se dirigió a la mansión Van Dyne.

Estaba contento, había recibido la beca de Roxon para sus estudios universitarios, con algunos inconvenientes pero nada fiera de lo común. Debía informarle de inmediato al Dr Vernon. Cuando llego noto como el sonido de violines podía escucharse en los jardines. Él pensó que quizás estaba imaginando puesto que era una fiesta infantil; pero al ver como estaba todo decorado se sorprendió bastante. Parecía un evento sumamente importante.

— ¡Henry Pym! ¡Al fin has llegado, Janet me tiene loco! — sintió una amigable palmada en la espalda y se giró a su contrario, se trataba de su asesor. — Dice que no saldrá de su habitación hasta que llegues tú y vallas a llamarla… ¿Me harías ese favor muchacho?

— ¿eh?

Esa fue una petición extraña pero no se negó, después de todo ambos se habían portado muy bien con él. Y también sería menos vergonzoso darle el obsequio a Janet. Al llegar a la habitación de la niña toco dos veces.

— Señorita Janet…

La puerta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver a una niña con el cabello corto y unos pendientes azules, sus ojos enormes le veían contenta y llevaba un vestido de coctel elegante color rosa azul cielo.

— ¡Hank! ¡Si llegaste! —la ilusión de las palabras dichas fue obvia incluso para él por lo que tan solo se aclaró la garganta, esa mirada como que le daba nervios. ¡Por Dios! ¿Y él se llamaba un adulto de 18 años?

—N-Nunca faltaría… Señori…

—Janet… solo dime Janet…— le tomo del brazo para salir a su lado. Él solo se dejó llevar— Pensé que no llegarías, estaba a punto de salirme por la ventana. Y además de todo… —de pronto la niña se detuvo y le soltó Hank no sabía que hacer por lo que decidió… desviar el tema.

— Aquí está tu obsequio se… Janet…— se corrigió a lo último extendiéndole la bolsita de regalo. Ella le tomo pero seguía observándolo… y esa mirada de pronto se veía muy opaca. — ¿Janet?

— Acércate y baja un momento por favor…— él le obedeció aun con extrañeza y de pronto sintió las manitas de la niña en su cara por lo que se alejó asustado. —Tienes labial…— susurro mostrándole una marca.

Los colores de subieron al rostro de inmediato. Era bochornoso que no se diera cuenta hasta ahora. Comenzó sobándose la nuca y desviando la mirada. No tenía por qué explicarse con la niña pero ella había sido tan amable que no podía negarse. — Sí… es que… antes de venir pase a ver a mi prometida. — volteo a ver a la castaña la cual no le miraba a los ojos. Su sonrisa nerviosa desapareció por completo – ¿Se siente mal? ¿Quiere que llame a su padre?

Cuando la castaña alzo el rostro le observo con una sonrisa extraña, muy plástica para ser de la niña que conocía desde hacía dos años. — Estoy bien. Muchas gracias por el obsequio Dr. Pym. No se hubiera molestado. — Tomo el regalo de sus manos y volvió entre sus pasos a su habitación — lo dejare aquí, no quiero que se pierda con los demás. — agrego entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Hank despertó de su sorpresa en ese momento. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a la señorita de la casa? Estuvo a punto de tocar insistentemente la puerta pero esta se abrió dejando ver a la castaña con esa misma sonrisa falsa.

—Disculpe Dr Pym tengo que atender a mis invitados muchas gracias por esperarme. — para Hank era evidente que ella no quería verlo, pero no entendía porque. ¿Quizás no le había gustado su obsequio?

— ¡Lo siento!

— ¿eh?

— Debí seguir el consejo de María y comprarte algo más… femenino… pero no te enojes Janet.

El silencio se formó entre el adulto y la niña por lo que ella solo sonrió aún más. — No he visto el regalo DR. Pym… así que no se preocupe seguro me gustara.

Y fue todo, ella se dio la vuelta y siguió por el pasillo. Hank no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba con la niña.

Pasaron ocho años para que la volviera a ver. La vida se había complicado luego de casarse y perder a su esposa en un atentado. Se había encerrado totalmente en su mundo científico cuando se enteró de la visita de su antiguo tutor al que no veía desde el día de su boda, hacia menos tres años. Con felicidad ese día se presentó ante él a quién vio acompañado de una joven mujer.

Pero no le reconoció hasta que observo esos ojos azules que parecían llevarle lejos.

—Veo que te has convertido en un excelente científico Henry. Me alegra saberlo.

—Gracias Dr. Van Dyne pero…

—Sólo Vernon, ahora somos colegas ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Sí… eso — rio levemente desviando la mirada de aquella dama. ¿Era su imaginación o las facciones de Janet se parecían a las de su María?

Hank comenzó a hablar con Vernon de cosas científicas que al parecer a Janet le parecían aburridas, ya que veía todo con carácter crítico. Hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y esta le sonrió. No con aquella ultima sonrisa que le regalo en su boda, esta era más auténtica; aunque no llegaba a sus ojos.

— Disculpen que moleste su amena charla pero… papá…

— ¡ah! Si por supuesto cariño… Henry queríamos hacerte una invitación para…

—Para trabajar con mi padre en un proyecto, es muy importante para él y estoy segura Dr. Pym que sacara mucho provecho de esto.

Hank observo a Janet, perdiéndose de la mirada de Vernon que denotaba duda. Sin embargo lo dejo pasar y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer. — ¿Qué dices Henry?

Dos meses después.

— Aquí está el té Dr Pym— la angelical voz de la mujer frente a él le distrajo. Era como volver en el tiempo y descubrir que había pasado, a veces aun la veía con ese espíritu infantil con que la conoció, sobre todo cuando tomaban té. Y ella le sonreía.

— Gracias señorita Van Dyne.

—Un placer…

Podía notarlo, había algo en esa mirada que buscaba decirle algo, pero al mismo tiempo existía una pared invisible.

— ¿Puedo confesarle algo Dr Pym?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— He estado enamorada de usted por Diez años.

Se sorprendió de la declaración por lo que se quedó sin ideas de cómo responderle. Le observo, ella estaba seria y sin embargo solo pudo decir la cosa más estúpida que se le ocurrió.

— Pero si solo eres una niña.

Ella no se inmuto solo se incorporó de su asiento con elegancia y se acercó a él con aire peligroso, Hank intento incorporarse pero no lo logro cuando ella simplemente se sentó en sus piernas y busco sus labios.

Si era sincero consigo mismo bien puso tirarla pero. En lugar de ello le sostuvo de la cintra "para que no se lastimara"; pudo hacerse para atrás pero "no quería torcerse el cuello" y sobre todo… no quería negarse a probar esos labios que le llamaban desde hacía tres años atrás.

Ella posando sus labios delicadamente sobre los ajenos, temblaba, la sintió temblar sin dudar antes de sentir como lamia sus labios y le provocaba estremecer. No pudo evitarlo regreso el beso.

Un beso que distaba de inocente en el mismo instante en que con la diestra tomo su nuca y le obligo a entreabrir su boca para de esta forma explorar la cavidad ajena.

No oía su corazón, solo sentía en ese instante. Y de pronto la pasión desbordante de Janet se volvió fragilidad y ternura, para después pasar por una infinita tristeza que le hizo cortar el beso y mirarlo.

Hank observo aquellos ojos azules comenzar a llenarse de lágrimas. No entendía nada e iba a preguntar cuando ella lo aclaro todo.

— Te amo tanto Hank Pym… tanto que no lo sabrías… y sé que puede parecerte un capricho pero quería… sabes que era ser besada por la persona que amo antes de…

—Señorita Van Dyne… el Joven Stark está en la puerta buscándole.

Notó como con esas palabras esos ojos brillosos se apagaban una vez más y se paró de donde estaba. Él no quería que lo hiciera pero tampoco la detuvo. Su curiosidad era demasiada. Janet le limpio con ternura antes de retocarse el maquilla y asentir de que pasara el invitado.

— Janet linda, te ves wooo deliciosa…

Aquel comentario fuera de lugar le hizo fruncir el ceño. Observo al muchacho que se acercaba. Claro que le conocía Anthony Stark, nada más y nada menos que su amigo Tony. Pero ¿Qué hacía ahí? Y… todo se detuvo cuando vio como este se acercaba y le plantaba un leve y frio beso en los labios a Janet.

— Hank Pym… no sabía que estabas de vuelta.

— Sí… tanto tiempo Tony…— estaba desconcertado por todo esto. Como era posible que, ella quizás ella solo jugaba con él.

La miro enfadado y pudo ver en esos ojos de cielo que no era feliz con la situación.

— Así que… ¿Ya tienes la invitación?

— ¿Invitación?

—Jajajaja, sí… Janet y yo nos casamos la próxima semana.

Habían pasado diez años y ahí estaba él. Sintiendo lo mismo que ella sintiera en su cumpleaños número diez.


	12. Superestrella

**Superestrella (Earth-2301)**

* * *

— ¡Iron Bitch! —susurro con los dientes apretados. Nuevamente había recortado sus gastos y Janet no podía permitirse el retraso en su Avispa. ¡Claro que no! pero esa mujer, por supuesto que lograba sacarla de sus casillas, ni siquiera era tan inteligente. Era más bien una loca amargada que estaba hasta las ramitas por Banner. Y no es que nadie se diera cuenta como se veían esos dos.

Janet rodo la mirada antes de observar por el pasillo como esa mujer entretenía a un joven de aspecto más bien zarrapastroso. ¿Ahora qué estaría ideando esa loca? Bueno no es como si la vida de Antoinette Stark le interesara ni un poquito.

— ¡Van Dyne! Estuve buscándote, la jefa Stark quiere presentarnos a alguien. — llego amablemente Bruce. Bueno siempre podía jugarle un poco pesado a aquella chica ¿Verdad?

—Estoy algo ocupada… pero si tu insistes…

— N-no… es decir… b-bueno, es importante…

—Vamos con Stark, antes de que le dé un sincope si piensa que te coqueteo.

—No creo que le interese… es decir ¡Janet!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

Y debía aceptar que era muy dulce ese hombre, era una lástima de verdad que tuviera tan malos gustos. Al llegar frente a ellos, Janet no le tomo mucha importancia a los presentes. Escucho brevemente las presentaciones, se trataba de un genio llamado Henry Pym, que admiraba el trabajo de Bruce y lo había investigado hacia bastante tiempo. Janet rodo la mirada, comenzaba a perder valioso tiempo que podría usar en su Avispa cuando una mano extendida frente a ella, soltó un suspiro y se dignó a verle mientras estrechaba la mano ajena.

—Mucho gusto Dra. Van Dyne. Es un gusto conocerla.

—Un placer Dr. Pym…—y ya no pudo agregar más, aquel tono de azul jamás lo había visto en su vida, de un vivas y peligroso. Si bien sus ropas dejaban mucho que desear, puesto que no se veía para nada serio Janet no dejo de observarle con una pizca de curiosidad. Y sí de verdad se veía más alto en la televisión. — Así que… ¿Es uno más de los fans de Banner?

— Sí, aunque en realidad creo que hay algunos comentarios que me gustaría darle a conocer, sobre su teoría sobre todo. — la sonrisa de ese hombre era encantadora. Janet se pateó mentalmente. A ella no le pasaban esas cosas, tenía el suficiente intelecto para no fijarse en el primer chico guapo que conocía, aunque este tuviera un título.

— Por supuesto… aunque no veo en que podía darme estas observaciones. —dijo Bruce no tan confiado de la percepción del músico.

Janet perdió interés de pronto en la conversación, ya tenía suficiente problemas con el hecho de que Stark no quisiera seguir soltando el presupuesto, como para fijarse en los problemas de Banner. Debía mejorar su Avispa.

* * *

Horas después por fin se encontraba en su habitación descansando. Había sido duro, pero la siguiente prueba funciono correctamente tanto que el tal Pym no dejaba de observarla. ¡Y una mierda! A ella no le interesaba para nada que él la viera.

Comenzó quitándose su ropa para tomar un baño rápido y posteriormente ponerse cómoda con un pequeño short de dormir y una ombliguera, en ese lugar hacia demasiado calor para usar algo más. Sobre todo desde que se descompuso su aire acondicionado. Era obvio que la "jefa" le detestaba.

"Solo está aquí por ser una Van Dyne"

Si era sincera consigo misma, extrañaba de sobremanera a Tony; él si la comprendía, pese a sus continuos coquetos al menos él si se prestaba para hablar, cosa que no hacia Antoinette. De pronto unos toquidos en su puerta hicieron que Jan dejara de pensar en la mujer que molestaba su buen humor y fue a abrir.

El silencio se formó cuando se encuentro cara a un torso bien torneado.

— Disculpe señorita Van Dyne. Me preguntaba si sabe dónde está la habitación de Tchalla.

Janet trago en seco, esa era la voz de Pym. Alzo un poco el rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que le dejaron sin habla. Una sonrisa encantadora se dirigió hacia ella logrando irritarla mientras sus mejillas se iluminaban de vergüenza.

— La siguiente. — se dispuso a cerrar la puerta cuando algo la detuvo. El pie del joven científico, estrella de rock.

— Buenas noches… por cierto… linda ropa de dormir…— un guiño hacia ella antes de que se marchara, eso fue lo que dejo el rubio. Janet comenzó a gruñir en respuesta ¿Qué se creía ese chico? De verdad que gente irritante existía en todos lados.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde fue despertada por la alarma de seguridad, sin importarle su ropa salió al pasillo donde se encontró con ambos visitantes. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Lo que si le quedaba claro era que ni Banner ni Stark se encontraban cerca y era parte de ellos lograr salvar el lugar entero de una explosión.

— ¡Por aquí!

Llegaron a la sala de maquinaria en unos minutos y comenzaron a intervenir para salvaguardar sus vidas, sin embargo Solo Banner sabía el algoritmo correcto para apagar la emergencia. Y Pym trataba de realizarlo. Janet estaba nerviosa.

No había podido terminar su proyecto y para variar al parecer moriría virgen. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos y nada parecía funcionar. Sin pensarlo mucho tomo a Pym de la camisa entreabierta que poseía y le acerco a su rostro.

— Tienes que poder entiendes ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

La cuenta regresiva estaba avanzando. Sin pensarlo mucho unió sus labios a los ajenos en un beso demandante y salvaje. Al menos sabría lo que es hacer ese tipo de acciones.

Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta tan solo podía sentir la lengua ajena al unísono con la propia peleando por la supremacía. Y era tan jodidamente ardiente que comenzó a faltarle la respiración pero simplemente no pudo. Ni siquiera cuando su piel comenzó a arder al ser tocada por las manos ajenas, siquiera cuando sintió como aquel rubio bajo de su cintura unos cuantos centímetros hasta chocar con su trasero.

De pronto escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Soltó los labios ajenos alejándose un poco de aquel muchacho. Pero sus ojos chocaron con aquellos orbes azules. Se hubiera quedado embelesada si no fuera por la sonrisa de Pym. Esto hizo que lo empujara hasta que le soltó y se giró dándole la espalda "molesta"

— ¡Eres un pervertido!

La discreta risa de Pym le puso de mal humor así como la mirada que T'challa le estaba enviando.

Soltó un suspiro y por fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—N-No estamos muertos… ¿Cómo?  
Black Panther tomo la palabra en ese momento aun observándoles sospechoso.

— Mientras ustedes se conocían más… profundamente me tome la libertad de ayudar un poco a Hank.

— Gracias amigo. Veamos… ¡Ah! Por supuesto… me faltaba esto… ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Las mejillas de Janet eran como manzanas mientras ignoraba a los presentes. Por supuesto que no se dio cuenta ni del leve sonrojo de Pym y mucho menos la sonrisa cómplice que compartió con T'challa.

* * *

Basado en el Mangaverse.


	13. Carrera

Basado en Avengers Academy Game Tinyco

* * *

Carrera

* * *

— "Reúnete conmigo en mi laboratorio antes de que desaparezca"

Janet corrió nuevamente hacia el laboratorio del profesor Pym. Iba tarde para su experimento y aún tenía un millón de cosas que hacer, como tratar de estudiar y promocionar los diseños Van Dyne.

A veces cuando le tocaba intentar relajarse se podía a pensar ¿Por qué diablos hacían ese tipo de cosas cuando se supone que eran héroes? ¿Por qué la neblina era tan importante? ¿Por qué Fury, Pym y Odín guardaban tantos secretos? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el profesor Pym y sus ojos azules? Pero cuando terminaban aquellas interminables horas le tocaba ir a sacarse fotos y parecía como si la misma niebla provocara que se le olvidaran sus preguntas.

Al fin llego hasta el laboratorio. Y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

Siempre le pasaba ahí, con él y pese a sus absurdos momentos en que trataba de impresionarlo. Nada funcionaba. Comenzaba a cansarse demasiado y era evidente que no sentía celos.

¿Cuántas veces había gritado que quería besar a alguien o coquetearle y no funcionaba? ¡Muchisimas! Pero ahora ahí estaba utilizando los instrumentos de química una vez más, con rapidez. Como si esto fuera una carrera continua para descubrir un gran secreto.

Entonces él hizo su entrada, agrando su tamaño y le observo desde arriba.

Sí, aun recordaba que él había ayudado a hacer su traje espacial y ella le había ayudado a diseñar el traje de Gigantman. Y sin embargo… simplemente no la observaba de esa forma especial que ella deseaba.  
Soltó un suspiro antes de agacharse nuevamente para evitar lastimarse con la explosión causada y seguir mecánicamente todo.

Cuando los minutos pasaron y el tiempo se acabó sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago. Nunca lo había hecho antes sin una buena razón pero era él momento ¡no esperaría más!

—Profesor Pym.

— ¿Eh? Hola. Tu proyecto fue muy interesante. ¡Tan explosivo!

— ¡Si! ¡Bastante genial! Digo… espere…—era frustrante actuar como si todo aquello fuera mecánico y ahora que lo recordaba ¿alguna vez había ido a comer? Negó con la cabeza y se acercó decididamente al profesor Pym.

Por un instante observo pánico en las facciones ajenas, pero eso paso y supuso que era su imaginación. De inmediato la alarma de misión para ella comenzó a sonar repetidamente. Lo ignoro deliberadamente y tomando de las solapas de la bata al profesor Pym lo jalo hacia ella para unir sus labios con los ajenos.

Las alarmas dejaron de sonar de inmediato. O quizás no, pero Avispa solo podía sentir sus labios sobre los ajenos, con aquella respiración menguante y las cosquillas de la barba ajena. Él no respondía. Pero no se rindió. Deslizo su diestra por el cuello de la bata hasta llegar a la nuca ajena y presionarse más contra su rostro. Así como su cuerpo. ¡No respondía!

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, su corazón ahora lo sentía triste y necesitaba ir a "pasarla bomba" Sentía picazón en su nariz y un nudo en la garganta.

Y cuando estaba a punto de alejarse, sintió la mano ajena en su cintura presionando su cuerpo al ajeno, esto la sorprendió tanto que dejo salir un quejido débil, el cual fue acallado cuando el profesor Pym sin pedir permiso introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la castaña. Soltó un suspiro antes de querer seguir el ritmo acelerado del beso ajeno. Pero le derretía, le hacía temblar solicitar más.

Cuando después de unos segundos se separaron, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus labios hinchados. Había sido el primer beso más fantástico de la historia… tan… tan… ¿Por qué sentía un de ja vu?

— Creo que el experimento salió perfectamente.

— ¿Experimento? —repitió con pena y dolor.

— Si, esperare hasta su próxima clase para seguir con esto señorita Van Dyne… — El profesor se diría a la puerta por la que siempre desaparecía. — Recuerde que solo puede experimentar esto conmigo… ya no quiero que siga solicitando a sus compañeros ayuda cuando solo yo puedo "enseñarle".

Estuvo a punto de caerse en es momento. ¿Eso qué diablos significaba?

— ¿Qué hay de Parker?

— Mucho menos Avispa. — él se giró aun en su "puerta" para observarla. La sonrisa en sus labios fue opacada por el deseo que mostraban sus ojos azules. — Hasta la próxima sesión. Sea puntual, aún hay mucho que debe prender. — Y si, en definitiva no hablaba de ciencia, al menos no de la convencional.

— Lo que usted diga _"mi blue eyes"_ — pensó lo último antes de salir corriendo, tenía mucho que hacer, estaba retazada y al menos debía cumplir con cinco misiones antes de volver al laboratorio del profesor Pym. Pero la sonrisa de sus labios no desaparecía para nada. Sí, al fin comprobaba que no le era indiferente.


End file.
